Obscurum bellator et ancillam ejus
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Summary: Barty's mission was simple get true child who lived in tri-wizard tournament and let her help to raise dark lord once more. But what Barty didn't except was falling in love with his mission, the girl who is dark, twisted and anything else that light side worships. How their relationship turns like? I may chance rating M if it necessary. femharry
1. Chapter 1

**Obscurum bellator et****ancillam ejus**

I don't own anything except idea

Paring: Barty/Jasmine Lily/James Bellatrix/Voldemort maybe others

Summary: Barty's mission was simple get true child who lived in tri-wizard tournament and let her help to raise dark lord once more. But what Barty didn't except was falling in love with his misson, the girl who is dark, twisted and anything else that light side worships. How their relationship turns like? Tournament is twins sixth year in Hogwarts so I changed their ages.

Warnings: Child abuse, hatred, racism, possible underage sex, potter twins and wrong child who lived, fem Harry maybe more warnings in future chapters.

How it all started…

James Potter was worried he had been waiting information about his wife who giving birth.

"Mister Potter?" Asked some healer and James just nodded.

"Congratulations, you have twin's boy and girl." Midwife said and James's lips go to big smile.

When he arrived room where was his wife and new born babies, his eyes immediately nailed to twins. They were polar opposites, boy was loud and crying his eyes off, and he had redhead and brown eyes, but the girl was different she was well only world gorgeous, she had wavy midnight black hair, but the look in baby's eyes different to any other baby he ever seen. Baby's eyes were full of intelligent and they were little bit sadistic, but was it even possible to baby? Then baby gave small cute but mischievous smile to him and soon James knew that his daughter was coming to heart breaker and possible little marauder when she was older.

"They are beautiful, love." James whispered to Lily, who smiled.

"What we going to name them?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. How about you choose our baby girl first name and our son middle name and I choose boy first name and girl middle name?" James suggested.

"That's good idea, long as our son is not going to be James Jr or Sirius." Lily said seriously but could help smile coming her lips, while James snored.

"Fine but I like name Brandon." James said and Lily nodded.

"Brandon Jack Potter. I like it." Lily said and smiled baby who clearly enjoyed attention.

"I think you are going to be Jasmine. Flower name like everybody in Evans family." Lily said cooed to the baby.

"So now we have Brandon Jack and Jasmine Athena Potter." James announced proudly.

Same night

Albus Dumbledore was worried, Potter had twins and Longbottom had son and soon prophecy was about come true when time was right. Of course he knew that Voldemort was going to kill Potter baby it was obvious like clear sky. But which one mostly likely the boy but he wasn't sure.

Even he had done something very disturbing but it was for greater good after all and he needed win this war more than anything, now he had just go to see Potter and tell Potter's about prophecy.

Albus flowed in Potter manor, were Sirius and Remus were playing with newborns or Sirius was playing with boy, Remus was looking book with girl.

"Hello Albus may I introduce my son Brandon Jack Potter and my daughter Jasmine Athena Potter." James said his typical prideful voice; Albus only nod to James and go to look babies.

The boy was already growing into brat, he was little chubby, he had his mothers red head and his father's brown eyes, and he face almost red as his hair, probably from crying, the girl instead was quiet, she was well already truly beautiful, she had blackest hair he had ever seen, bright green mesmerizing eyes, which were exactly color of emerald, and those eyes were full of intelligent and cruelty which only matched two people in the world to Voldemort and Bellatrix. But this couldn't resemble them…But of course it was possible. But when girl…Jasmine looked him and cold ripple went along to Dumbledore's back. Look in this small child eyes were too creepy even in Dumbledore's taste, it made him feel like this could see in to his soul and she know what he had done, but she couldn't she was just baby after all.

Dumbledore's plan worked exactly way he wanted even better than he hoped, well except fact Potter choose Sirius secret keeper but he knew he could manipulate them choose Pettigrew.

Halloween night

Lily and James loved watch their children riding they play brooms, then suddenly without warning Voldemort was coming their door.

"Lily, take kids and run away!" James yelled and takes his wand, while Lily was running into nursery, were they hold portkey.

But before Lily could do anything Lord Voldemort was in there.

"Move woman and I may let you live." Voldemort hissed dangerously.

"No, not my babies please." Lily sobbed, with made Voldemort even angrier to see that pathetic weakness.

"Just move stupid woman." Voldemort snarred.

"No please, I beg you take me instead." Lily begged and cried.

Voldemort was annoyed but instead off killing mudblood he just stunned her. He looked baby's boy was crying loud as possible and his aura wasn't above average wizard, but girl had strong and powerful aura and she was quiet which was good thing, he hated loud children.

There was something strange in this child… She didn't scared, him unlike her brother who had pissed in to his pants. Girl looked almost happy to see him like she did know him, she even smiled him sweetly.

Her eyes were familiar, like he had been seen them somewhere before… Could be no it's not even possible. Voldemort though and raised his wand, pointed little girl with it and said those fateful worlds "Avada Kedavra."

But something goes wrong and without warning spell, basted back to Voldemort.

After about half hour later Dumbledore arrived Godric Hallow, were he had surprise of his life all Potters were alive and both children had small scar in forehead. Jasmine had scar which was shape of lighting and Brandon had scar which shape of V (which came when he hit his head the corner of the crib.)

Dumbledore think he was once again right about prophesy, boy and now he had savior… the weapon to win future war and possibility gain more power.

He waited until Potter came back to their consciousness, and explained situation to them and how dark lord was gone but it didn't mean gone forever so they had to start train Brandon.

But truly Dumbledore was positively surprised who easily Potter's forget they have a daughter.

But little did young Jasmine knew that soon, she was most hated person in their family or that she had was truly girl-who-lived.

But even less did know her family that soon their daughter/sister was studying, growing her inner anger and hatred toward blood traitor and mud bloods, not knowing that Jasmine was studying dark arts and that she was going to join dark side when she was old enough or even start to be dark lady herself.

15 years later in Riddle manor

"The girl is solution all of this wormtail." Voldemort snared to, his idiotic servant.

"Ye-yes I kn-know ma-ma-master, but why he-her?" Wormtail stuttered.

"How many times, I have to tell you this you idiot! She is true child who lived and we need her to bring my powers back." Voldemort said now much more irritation.

Before either one of them could say anything, third man came.

"Ah, Barty I assume everything is ready for tomorrow?" Voldemort asked now more interested.

"Yes my lord, mad-eye and I ready for this mission." Barty Crouch jr said and bowed his master.

"You know your mission Jasmine Potter the girl who live, even she doesn't know it. Your mission is get her into Tri-wizard tournament and in her ´´help´´ I will raise once more." Voldemort said pompously.

"Ma-master what if she what join u-us?" Wormtail asked making Barty and dark lord laughing loudly and hardly.

"So you are actually stupider than you look like, is also an achievement. But truth is that Potter's are thick heads. Why this girl should be any different?" Voldemort said before turning into Barty side.

"You should go to get ready tomorrow and mission. Keep me up to date." Voldemort said before giving Barty permission to leave.

Next day in Potter manor/Hogwarts

Jasmine Potter waked early, her ribs were sore but almost all bruises were gone by now. She was happy that school started after all it was best way get away from her ´´parents´´ and being their or anybody else's punching bag. She looked her newest tattoo from mirror it was golden cobra. It was exactly right side ribs were his so loving father kicked her two days ago.

Jasmine chooses her clothes (black tank top, ripped black jeans and her favorite sneakers) and looked that all school things were ready to leaving.

Jasmine waited until Daisy their house elf bring her breakfast, after all she wasn't allowed eat with others except in public events. Like she even did care after she was happiest when she didn't need spent time with any of her family. She wasn't popular girl school or neither she didn't have a lots of friends, truth was she only had two friends Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini.

When Jasmine finally got into Hogwarts train all she felt was relief.

She take her own carriage and tried to sleep it was relaxing place to her because almost all people ignored her or just didn't give shit, and she could be there alone.

When Train finally arrived into school, she meets her Blaise and Luna who were waiting carriage. They didn't talk much, but the all felled better when they were together, even how much Jasmine hated it she like be with them.

After sorting ceremony Dumblewhore made had two announcements, first one about Tri-wizard tournament which was interesting until they announced that you must be seventeen years old to compete and second was about auror Alastor mad-eye Moody starting teach new defense to dark arts teacher, and the interesting thing wasn't the fact that Moody started teach (after all she was one of Moody's favorite persons), but interesting thing was his aura had changed in much darker, there was something wrong about this Moody if it was even Moody.

But she impressed if somebody was faking to be Moody and get here without Dumbshit noticing was quiet achievement.

Then Jasmine lips go to wild but disturbingly twisted grin, because this year was coming interesting.

Is Jasmine Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Vote which house she should be.

and name of story is Latin and means Dark warrior and his maid


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine pov

School started pretty normally except fact that all talked about tri-wizard tournament, it was pretty annoying but what else this schools stupid students have offer except gossip, whining some pathetic things and talk about and playing Quidditch. I was walking into library when I came across something or someone. Oh great it's my dear brother's mudblood female friend Hermione fucking Granger, just my luck.

"Watch, were you walk bitch." She snared at me.

"Wow mudblood, you learned b world. Your mommy and daddy must be proud, that their idiotic daughter leaner new speak." I said sarcastic and I gave her fake smile.

She was about do something but she didn't have chance when Professor McGonagall came. Oh joy this is just my luck.

"Miss Potter, you know very well that I won't tolerate that sort behavior, from you or anybody else. 10 points from, Slytherin." She said angrily and then it snapped in me.

"Oh why because I said what she truly is filthy, stupid little mudblood, who, isn't nothing without, her books." I said dryly but I keep my voice in matter-of-fact voice.

"Miss Potter, do dare use that world again." She said now much more shocked. Of course I was disappointment to her and everybody else after all I was just Slytherin and nothing like m so good and amazing Gryffindor brother.

"Mudblood maybe I need spelling out the word for you M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D." I said and I notices I did it piss of head of Gryffindor house.

There was even Moody or Professor Moody in these days I could swear that he chuckled. I raised eye brow to him. He looked me almost surprised.

"That's enough Miss Potter I'm sick of your behavior, you are going to have detention tonight in 6pm." She said.

"Professor McGonagall I assume that Miss Granger here gets's detention too; after all she called me Bitch before I answered her." I said sweet voice and I noticed Professor McGonagall was turning into red.

Luckily there was Parvati and her friend Lavender who confirm my testimony. After all they hated Granger much as I.

I noticed that Moody was smiling in way what didn't fit his face or persona, it was like he find this idea of me insulting mudblood hilarious. Anyway I will find truth about this Moody soon as possible.

Barty's pov

I been trying to much information of Jasmine as possible but it's not easy task, except if you wanted find information her detention from insulting mudbloods or her brother and his friends, she even had couple fisticuffs with them.

What surprised me was the fact she was Slytherin, and the fact she had one highest grade's in school, so clearly she wasn't stupid.

I found out she had inflamed relationship between her family, so we have something common.

I was walking into Library I noticed McGonagall was running toward library I looked her bored but then I hear it.

There she was Jasmine Potter having cat fight with some bushy haired Gryffindor. Of course good old Minerva came stop their fight.

I couldn't help just chuckle when Potter insulted mudblood even more.

But of course she got dentition and then there was one thing that disturbed me, the look in her eyes like she knew I wasn't real Moody, but how could she know I wasn't real Moody, because she wouldn't be that desperate that she would shag with Moody and I highly doubt neither real Moody had any sort romantic feelings for her or anybody else.

She even got that Gryffindor girl Grant or Grayson or something like that into dentition just by playing that sweet and innocent card… Well I amide it she got help from two other girls from Gryffindor.

Now I'm truly interested learn more about her…

In first Defense the Dark arts class

I been waiting this class with most curious, after all its first time, I'm going to see my little mission girl in action.

Of course this N.E.W.T level class, but she almost all her grades were O or at least E, she had one A from Herbology and P from Divination.

When class started I looked them all and keep lecture about this year program. I decided keep first call as recap.

I was going pretty until it came unforgivable curses, which they never see so I showed them how they worked, and well looks in their faces were absolutely comic, except Potter girl of course, she seemed rather fascinated them and look in her eyes when I showed Crucio them. She was so excited like she was in heat and she smile that childlike innocent smile which was full excitement as like going first Quidditch match ever, that look in her eyes made me think about Bellatrix, both sadistic and over happy to see this specific spell in use. I need confess to myself that I found Potter girl really cute when she watches when I torture that spider, she had a look at the range of her brother in the sidelines that would like to be able to spell Please use this in practice.

"Miss Potter!" I yelled making most students' jump in their seats.

"Yes Professor Moody?" She asked bored, without looking me.

"I believe you can make patronus?" I said sternly.

"Expecto Patronum´" She says and Giant Basilisk came out her wand and then it flied around room.

This is clearly interesting she has basilisk in her patronus protector, and I been hear only heirs of Salazar Slytherin could have Basilisk in their protector, but it seems that I was wrong.

After her patronus evaporates, I only grunt her go to back her seat and give 5 points to Slytherin house.

I noticed she stared me like she was trying to figure out something mixed pure curiosity.

I need watch after her and my back more closely than I though.

Later that night Jasmine pov

I figured out Moody's secret or fake Moody's secret, after all having a skill read other's aura's can come handy after all.

I was coming to Moody's or fake Moody's chambers when I started thing what the fuck I was about do… After all how, goes teacher privet room and start yell about how this teacher is somebody else just in disguise?

"Sigyn don't worry you going to like, and most likely fall love with him. He is just what you need and other way round." Said Luna, in her, always so dreamy voice. I must amide I wince slightly.

"Hi Luna, how are you? And what you mean that I'm going to like **him**? I said nicely, after all Luna was one those few people that I actually liked and she was one those people who were nice to me and didn't like me because my brother was boy who lived or just pretend like me.

"Oh I read his aura too and I had vision you and him, but you need find out things, by yourself and with his help, See you later Sigyn. I need go find more nargles." Luna said dreamy as ever and leaved fast as she came.

She only people well except Blaise and house elf Dobby who called me Sigyn. I hated my first name, so I take myself better name, which shows that I'm not some weak child of Mudblood and blood traitor.

I came Moody's door and knocked it and only thing my head was here we go again.

Barty's pov

I was about go to sleep when somebody knocked my door. Real Moody's magic eye, turned into door were, was Potter girl.

Of great just my luck, my mission is coming to giving me night visit and polyjuice potion, is going off in half an hour. But I let her in.

She is drop, death gorgeous and I amide I stare her little while but not in that way she could notice. Her hair are black and messy curly, she has emerald green eyes, she wears ripped black muggle jeans and black tank top and smile is devilish, but sweet same time. Oh sweet Merlin my father kept me too long under imperio if I'm drool after teenage girl.

But before I could say anything she gives me shock of my life.

"I know you aren't real Moody and I'm not going to leave until I know the truth." She says sternly and looks me deep into my eyes.

"And don't think you are going remove my memories or denial anything." She continues and first time in my life somebody put me speechless.

"How did you know?" I asked bluntly and small true smile rises in her lips. "Oh I just read your aura." She says like she was talking about weather. Reading aura's, is one most, rarest gifts in wizard world.

"So I'm staying here long as polyjuice potion effect ends and before you ask it seemed easiest way to get here without noticing simple and brilliant." She said almost admiringly?

She takes free chair while I go to sofa. We both knew neither one of us, isn't going to give up. So I did possible stupidest thing ever and decided let her see my true from, but I have feeling that I can trust her.

When I start turn back to myself she don't react, not when I take my wooden leg off or when I take violently off Moody's magic eye, she just stares me with blank look.

But after I turned back in my true from she start smile true giant smile and she looks excited and well happy. This made it clear she is insane, but in other hand I'm not much better.

"Barty Crouch junior… This was so much better than except, we have ´´death´´ death eater teaching us in this year, this is so wicked." She says like child in Christmas.

I just stared her stunned, but I can't help and give one of my famous roguish grins.

"Are you okay after all you are Potter child, I would except you be well more Gryffindor." I said and studied her behaviour. Soon she goes gloomy but she answers "Even that I'm, those bastard's child it doesn't make me one of them or want be like them. But question, why you are here? Please don't tell you are here for him well except if you are going to kill him." He says and we both burst in sadistic laughter.

"No I'm not here for him, I here for **you**." I said her way too seductively. She blushes and my grin goes even wilder.

"Why you are here for me? I'm not anything special and I doubt you aren't here for asking me out." She says but mentally curses it afterwards, I found really amusing or is hoping that I actually ask her out?

"Well my reason to be here is my mission is get you into tournament and make you win compation and with your help, let dark lord rise once again. And why I speak this honestly?" I said brutally honestly.

"Well I put one easy truth charm in this room, so you wouldn't be able lie to me, and other thing I gladly help with dark lord rising long as mean that I'm not going to die." She said softly, which makes me calm.

It's nice that somebody talks to me like normal person not like for murderer (okay I'm one, but so?) or like follower the servant (I'm not complaining but it's nice that someone talks you like normal person.)

"So this makes me girl who lived if dark lord need my help for new rising. But we need talk later and plot together, so I think we need see again." She says and looks me into depths of eyes.

"Fine, how about Saturday, so we have time talk things out?" I suggest and she nodes. She leaves and takes truth charm off.

"See you later." She says and burst into laugher.

When she is leaved I notice I have hard one, of joy now she thinks I like her and even worse how I will explain this to my master?


	3. Chapter 3

Barty P.O.V

I was sitting front of fire place and all my thoughts were mess up. The Potter girl was completely opposite to everything I except, she was much more interesting and darker, she is mystery which needed to be solved and I'm going to solve it. But why even think about her? She is just my mission nothing more, nothing less. I could easily double cross her and she wouldn't have time to beg a mercy, so why she trusted me? Or is she so confident which her aura reading skills or is she just playing with me?

It was time to give my weekly report to my lord about how my mission is progressing. Finally my master arrives in his fire place.

"Barty something, to report?" My lord said curiously and I take two deep breaths before I tell all what happened and hoping my lord won't kill me just torture me for my failure. But my surprise he isn't angry but curious.

"So Potter's girl is into dark arts, that's fascinating." My lord say interested and thoughtfully.

"So will I be punish my failure my lord?" I ask worriedly and I wait little while before he answer "No Barty even thought you were extremely stupid when you showed your true self to her, but you did get something so valuable information, that was worth it. You orders of your mission don't chance much but now you need help and keep her in eye and lure her in to the dark side. We are going to need her and I think she hides a lot from you, so now your duty is getting her our side and make sure she wins the tournament, even it means you need use every necessary way." He says and evil grin comes to my lips.

"And Barty make her talk, but not any forceful way, be nice and charming and be honest to her. Then you get most truthful answers, to our next report good bye." My master says and leaves his fire place.

Does he think I'm completely stupid; I wouldn't be that stupid that I would use Veritaserum in her. And why should be all charming and nice like we were actually were about go to date… It's not me who for she is joining to the dark side it's for her and dark lord, not for anybody else.

There was something odd in my lord, he sounded excited and happy, which I been hearing, only once in his voice before that accident…

But that accident is taboo subject in our circles and my master won't hesitate to kill anyone well except Bellatrix for thinking or talking about that subject.

But now I have to wait in to Saturday for our meeting.

Saturday

I was waiting her and I haven't learned only one thing about her…two her friends Blaise Zabini and this Luna girl are calling her Sigyn.

It's not maybe nothing but it's weird since her full name is Jasmine Athena Potter not Sigyn Potter, not that I was one to talk anything about names after all I was Barty Crouch Jr.

She came just in time and her outfit was once again, well sexy and now even more showing. Why to hell I think her clothes makes her hot!

Today her outfit was black corset/tank top and mini skirt which hardly covered her ass, not that I was complaining and she had done something her hair they were straight, I liked more when her hair was curly, it made her look much cuter and hotter in same time.

"Hello, I hope I'm not late _Professor."_ She says correctly but there is hint of sarcasm, when she says Professor.

"No you are just in time." I say and we go to my privet dorm.

"So I talked with Dark lord and he hoped we would talk thinks out." I say and I notice she raises eye brow.

"You don't need to be that formal. We can make this easy way you tell me about your mission and then we can get know each other, after all we are going to work together." She says and I nod.

"I have question, why you want help a dark lord. I don't understand it." I said and she smiles evilly.

"I hate everything in my family and what my family stands for. I hate blood traitors and mudbloods like my_ mom_, I hate Dumbledore and way old ways start get forget and more than anything I hate my so perfect and all those stupid light side all happy sunshine ideas of muggles and magical people in peace and idea of that there will equality with our type and those _trash people_." She her voice is full of, hate and disgust. There is so much hate and anger and shame for her heritage.

"So now you have answer and now you have to tell me about your mission and why Merlin name you need my help." She says now far more interest.

"My mission is get you in tri-wizard tournament without causing getting noticing and make sure you survive in competition and make sure you win, so you can make some sort blood sacrifice to my lord, so he could return." I answer.

"Blood sacrifice then? Why all this dramatic effects, why we don't just send my blood to him? I understand you guys like dramatic effects, but there is easier ways." She says and I just chuckle she is really thinking all.

"Well if we got cached, it would be hard to explain why we send your blood sample the dark master." After I say that we both burst into laughter.

"Of sweet Merlin I can't even image that, but maybe we could answer that dark lord is looking cure for half and mudbloods and we just helping him, after all there isn't anything odd in that so called ``death´´ death eater and sister of wizard world saviour are helping dark lord that sort of think." She says seriously and we burst even harder laughter it's weird laugh this much, it's long time I have been laugh this much, I think last time I been laugh is before Azkaban. It feels good and normal like we wasn't death eater and sister of great hero of light, it felled like we were just normal persons, just laughing our asses out.

"So you are the evil twin, why you aren't in Quidditch team, I been hear you are natural and I been see you once flinging and you were amazing so why you haven't go to try outs?" I ask and her lips go that evil smirk.

"There is two reason, one my father don't allow me to play, because my dear brother is so much worse in Quidditch than me and second reason is that I don't have any motivation join in and they say I'm not good team player plus I like more dueling." She answers to me.

"And you son of protector of light side and man who want/wanted so badly minister of magic that he send his son in Azkaban, what is favourite colour?" She asks playfully and I answer "Blue, you traitor."

"We both are traitor in our families so don't even think you are any better than I am." She growls dangerously low. She did catch meaning of that traitor comment, and even realise that worked other way around.

Our conversation continued quit normally until she asked something that I didn't except "Have you ever kill anyone? Her voice and posture chance completely now she is much more quiet, wary and protective toward herself.

"Yes, have you killed anyone?" I ask but I think how stupid question is that is, after she seems well I like use word innocent, but I highly doubt there isn't anything innocent in this girl.

But in my surprise she answers yes. I believe my face look priceless in this moment but she ignores it and continues talking "I was one filthy muggle in park one night… I was angry and when he was insulting toward me it snapped and I… let say muggle knife games can be really interesting. I like it when he was panic and the horror showed in his eyes and the way he begged mercy was delicious, but then there was coming some other muggles so I finished him by cutting his throat open and I watched his slow dying and I leave body there. And no I don't regret it, because it was only time I felled that I actually lived, when I watched that pain and way life run out of him."

She is completely mad without even going into Azkaban and she was predator like Bellatrix was why all the time I'm with her I see similarity my master and his mistress?

"I think I should leave." She says and is about to leave when I take grip from shoulder which is stupid thing because if now somebody was going to see me or in this case "Moody´´ he or she would see me not him and this interred mission would be fucked up.

She looks me now truly surprised but she closes door and comes sitting with me and look me with those dazzling killing curse green eyes.

"Yes Bart?" She asks sweetly but she can't hide her surprise.

She use nickname to me. She clearly knows that I hate my name, but it's not big secret after all. Then it hits me I have no reason keep her here so why I made her stay? It's because don't wanna be alone or I need someone to talk to, of course there is small voice in my head which screams something about feelings, but that would mean that he had feelings for her… and he couldn't have any sort feeling for her, she was just mission.

"Bart I'm still waiting." She said calmly but there was that hint of irritably.

"Yes I heard your friends Zabini and Ravenclaw girl Luna was it? Calling you Sigyn so were that name comes from?" I ask suddenly it was first thing that crossed my mind and it was thing that I actually find out.

Look in face chanced completely from slightly awkward and bored to her evil but pretty hot smirk (Barty stop thinking her that way she is just school girl).

"I hate my name. My full name is Jasmine Athena Potter and my middle name is same as grandma Dorea's but I hate Jasmine more than anything it's flower name which is tradition in mom's mudblood family and still it's really similar my father's name, its like girl flower version of my fathers name." She says and looks me into my eyes and I nod my head sine of continuing. "So I created or more likely choose myself better name more pureblood name which will someday show all wizard and witches that I'm not some weak child of blood traitor and mudblood." She says and she made a cold shiver went down my back. Dear Merlin now she reminded my master even more. I know my master life story and I was ware a fact he was half-blood but it didn't bother me.

I needed think thinks out and soon Jasmine leaved and looked her beautiful figure when she leaved.

Why I think her like that of course I was been Azkaban and when I get out I was many years under Impresio, so maybe that was reason for all of this I never mentally grown same way than others and that cause this horny feelings toward her there wasn't no love just lust.

But now I need focus into my mission not her ass or quit impressive breast (Barty pull, yourself together this not time to think hot she in or how smoking hot she most likely looks when she kills muggles, traitor or mudblood and don't think the way she would sound if she was under you in more physical way).

Next day Jasmine's P.O.V

I haven't see Barty or Bart as I call him today. I'm not sure how I feel about him, mostly because I don't have how to I should process my feelings. It's not because I was emotionally death, it's just that I'm used to have any positive or happy feelings toward anyone.

It doesn't help that he knows more about me than anyone in this moment.

I was sitting shore of black lake with Luna and we both were smoking weed. It was interesting that muggle drugs have so small effect in wizard and witches, best what they can do is make you sleepy but weed just make your body relax.

Then I heard that annoying voice of Minerva McGonagall "Miss Potter and Miss Lovegood 10 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and detention for both of you in next Friday and stub out those cigarettes."

After it she leaves but Luna that old fox has already new hand-rolled cigarette in her hand and I just smile at her. Sometimes I wonder how in Merlin name she didn't end up in Slytherin.

After we were smoking our weed, we sing that muggle song green tambourine and we are going to walk back into castle I meet Brandon and Ron fucking dick head world's biggest idiot Weasley.

"Hi sis and loony." My _dear_ brother Brandon says annoying voice as always.

"Hi bro and loser, and if your Alzheimer wasn't that much in way I'm sure you would remember her name is Luna not Loony." I snared at him and soon I get deathly glares from them.

"You should watch how you talk when you are with people who are better than you." Bradon says and Ron laughs.

"I'm sure I keep that in my mind, when I meet people who are better than me." I say and both of them turn so read that is so hilarious.

But then Cho Chang comes and my so dear brother goes after her, so there is only Ron my brother brainless sidekick.

"Hey Jas, would you like go out with real man?" He asks and I and Luna burst in booming laughter.

"You, the real man?! I rather go out Professor Flickwick than you, so read it from lip, NO FUCKING WAY I would go out with you. Even slug is more attractive than you!" I almost yell at him and then I and Luna leave him there.

Then I hear Barty/Moody's voice "How dare you try curse your opponent isn't you filthy excuse for being Gryffidor. I DON'T LIKE when somebody attacks when opponent isn't looking!"

Then I notice were was Ron was standing is Barty/Moony and is that a hamster? He is chanced Ron into hamster. Why, for me? Well if that's reason pretty hot one. Hopefully he breaks every bone in Weasel's body because that floor-to-ceiling bounce is neither healthy nor painless.

Of course Professor McGonagall ruins all this fun and Ron is getting way only with bruises, such shame after all.

When I was leaving I winked Barty and he gave me that famous roughish grin of his, even it looked too wrong in face, I think I love that grin.

Later in that night

I was waiting Barty in his dorms, because I need talk about Ron accident with him.

When he came and his saw my face anger flashed in his face.

"Why did you do it?" I ask and he is turning back to his real form.

After he is turned to his true form, he push me against wall (which I found bloody hot, after all I always like play in rough and I love it when it's dirty and rough).

"I couldn't let him curse you and you are…" He starts but then let his sentence open, like he didn't want to finish it.

"I'm what?" I ask demanding.

"You…you are special to me." He says now much more awkwardly, I blink my eyes and my brains are trying process this information, but then I smiled at him. "You are special to me too." I said and we looked each other long time, we were so close each other, in kissing distance, of course Barty noticed it and said "I'm going to shower, we can talk after it."

And so he leaved shower and there I was sitting his couch waiting or hoping that he would kiss me, but how I could be that naïve, life isn't fairytale and we won't have some sort fairytale happy ending.

Barty P.O.V

I was about kiss her… Why this wasn't suppose to be happened.

I wanted kiss him and she didn't seem mind, and I didn't mean push her against wall, but she was getting excited about being subordinate and rough excerpts. Her eyes were glowing intensely, and they were full of lust. Screw my lord, I'm going to kiss her after this shower, I don't care if she don't want me same way, because needs work with me.

After I'm ready I chance into pajama and I got to see her and of course I'm too late she is sleeping in my couch. She looks so innocent and vulnerable. What I'm going do with you? I put blanket over you and I go to sleep. Some reason I have feeling that maybe just maybe there is something more than lust maybe I actually have feelings for you.

**I was thinking that I'm going to make cover picture/image this story and hoping that you dear readers of this story would tell who I should use femharry. I was thinking Amanda Crew, Amy Lee, Katie McGrath or Jayde Nicole (even there is a lot slutty pictures about her Jayde just in case if you wondering who I'm talking about) or tell you see in femharry but I need your option so tell me and help me out**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine's P.O.V

It's been about week since I awkwardly have sleep over with Barty.

Not some pervert I just fallen sleep into his couch, but that look in his face more priceless than that look when I told him that I killed muggle.

But there was something else in that look it was hope and disappointment, but why?

Well anyway today students from **Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as everybody guess everybody are excited well except me (surprise) my mind was wandering into Barty. Things after that night are been, well truly embarrassing.**

But soon others schools arrive and I go to Great Hall waiting with others, of course my brother and Weasel are talking about how hot girls are in Beauxbatons and they talk so loudly that if those girls and boys are waiting behind those doors they could hear all. After all my brother and Weazel aren't talking very respectful way so I won't be too surprised if they get punched by those girls.

Soon Dumbledore starts keep a speech about tri-wizard tournament and how us should make our visitors feeling welcomed and like were in home. Then Dumbledore announced that Beauxbatons were arrived and soon those girls and boys actually dance into Great Hall. I must they had balls, because I won't dare dance even if just some sort group "e when I just I arrived school were I never been visit. But girls and boys from Beauxbatons are pretty as they say or legend's says, and most of boys whistle for girls. I'm not sure if girls really like all that attention but I know for sure they know they got Hogwarts boys around their finger.

I notice Barty doesn't even looks at Beauxbatons student's which makes me smirks. Instead Barty's or this case Moody's magic eye is looking at me and some unknown reason I blush, and good I hate it when I bush, even Barty notices that I'm red as tomato and he gives me one of his famous grins.

After Beauxbatons girls are been taking seats from Ravenclaws table, Dumbledore announced that is time to welcome students from Durmstrang. This time I actually bored truly watch their military styled walk/fire show it was bloody amazing.

I noticed Victor Krum and Igor Karkaroff walking last into hall.

I didn't understand how so many witches found Victor Krum attractive except if you look just quidditch team player, only thing that I found Krum in attractive was fact he looked so grumpy, which make he look over adored. But Igor was absolutely disgusting and he looked he was guy how would stalk you when you are in shower without getting cached and there was something which made you think rapist. And then my eyes hit him, there is brown haired guy with dark blue eyes and his tall and he has nice muscles, I actually end up whistle at him and he notices it and winks at me which made me giggle. Everybody in our house, are now staring at me.

Because I have reputation as Slytherin ice queen it's must mean that I can't flirt with anybody.

I look at teachers table and god how pissed of Barty looks, he is absolutely furious and if I'm not too much wrong there is jealousy and look in Barty's when he looks Igor is full of disgust and hate. I understand completely why. Because neither I won't be too happy if I got betrayed and my followers were into Azkaban.

After mandatory celebrations, my so beloved brother is more attention, just for being boy who lived, even though he isn't. I can't wait when my bro finds truth out, if dark lord doesn't kill him, then truth will kill him.

While Igor is wondering my brother's scar, my mystery man comes to introduce himself. "Hello I'm Sergei Ginovaef." He says and we shake our hands. We talk small moment formally and when Igor is ready with my brother, they leave.

My brother say something that I'm so picky that I only life foreign dick.

I just ignored him, after all Sergei seems just one pretty boy, and I don't feel anything toward him. He doesn't have Barty's fire and passion, and most likely he doesn't share Barty's too smart brains.

I arrive Barty's privet dorm and he still looks so piss off.

"Is everything okay?" I ask and his eyes go wild, like I was actually asking that stupid question.

He mumbles something until polyjuice poison stops working and then he first truly looks me into eyes.

"I just don't like that you flirt with guys." He growls and I look him little while and before I decide screw world and Barty's jealously.

I sticker in his hair and give him a violent but needy a kiss. Without knowing he answer it soon we are in on the floor I'm top of him, even though we roll around that way he is top of which is bloody sexy.

But man Barty can use his tongue; I mean his freaking demon when it comes to French kisses.

Then he stops it at stares at me.

"What was that?" He asks and his voice is panting.

"That was bloody hot kiss." I say simply and I'm trying to figure out what he is thinking.

"Why?" Is all he asks and I look him and I start think why I did it in first place, so I decide I just need to be honest even that I hate it.

"I kissed you because it felled right and I just simply want you… and maybe I like you." I say and look him into eyes; he seems to trouble with processing information.

"Good, I like you too." He says and starts kiss me again this time my neck, not that I'm complaining.

But soon I need him back to my lips and once again without noticing I put my legs around his waist and my other hand is in his hair and other is behind his neck. I never been so close with other person and I like it.

Barty truly is smutty bastard and he is perfect kisser, way he kisses is full of playfulness, sweetness, roughness and still so teasing, that you want just more and nothing is enough.

But, of course nothing, won't last forever…

Someone coughed a few times loud and we went out each other's arms.

It was dark lord; of course this is just my luck I give good impression for dark lord.

"So you must be Jasmine. Pleasure meat you." He says calmly, and without sounding awkward even he just testified that I snogged his one most follower front his eyes.

"Pleasure all mine, dark lord." I said politely and I try to hide possible biggest blush that I ever had. Barty seems calm even thought he is little bit panic.

"So I heard you are into dark arts, I was wondering if you want join my followers." He says simple and I'm in shock.

"Yes. Of course what sort stupid question is that? I though Barty kept you updated." I said quickly and happily, I notice both men were staring at me.

"Well that's good to hear, but I believe we can talk min first Hogsmeade visit?" He says politely and just nod in fire place or more specifically, the dark lord on top of the fireplace.

"If you don't mind I like to talk Barty privately?" He asks.

"Yes its okay I wait outside." I say and then I leave.

Barty P.O.V

I was angry how she dare flirt with that boy from Durmstrang?! She is mine and mine only, doesn't see that? When I came this possessive?

I was in my room when she came to ask was everything okay! How she has nerve to ask something like that I wait until I'm without disgust.

Then I just blur out that I don't like that she flirt with other guys and then she stares me for a little while.

Then she does something that I didn't except, she takes grip from my hair and gives me violent, but needy kiss. Soon we crash into floor and I just want to fuck her brains out. I have feeling we need each other so much and we need this kiss or kisses. Then I stop it, because I don't even know why she did it and so I ask her "what was that?" And she says bloody hot kiss.

I need know so I ask even more questions or just one "Why?"

Her answer is "I kissed you because it felled right and I just simply want you… and maybe I like you." And happiness fills my stomach and jealous monster inside me is purring.

I amide her that I like her too and I start kiss her neck and I made couple hickeys to her, she moans sexily and I got little bit harder. I don't think she notices that she moaning. Then she takes little bit control and makes my lips got to back to hers. Soon I'm even closer her willing body when she puts her legs around my waist, she puts her other hand my neck and other to my hair, it's bloody sexy and she moans so much even she clearly doesn't notice. Of course when everything is just fantastic my lord decide interfere us. Why he must need get weekly rapport when I'm snogging with her.

They talk little while I'm still retuning from shock. She wants join in death eaters, which was completely shock to us and it was even far more shocking that she was happy that dark lord asked that.

Then my lord says that he wants talk to me privet and soon she leaves and it just me and my lord.

"Barty…I told you to charming not freaking fucking her brains out!" He yells at me and winced.

"I didn't plan it. It just happened." I say and I sound bloody weakling.

"What ever is there happened anything else that I should know about?" He asks me strictly and I tell there isn't anything new.

Soon we finish our conversation and she comes back and I kiss her again.

This time she stops me and says we have lots of time to have fun time." And then she gives me one last kiss and she leaves me.

And I just can't stopping smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings****from Vienna my beloved readers, I was visiting Vienna and it was amazing city and I truly recommend visiting that city, but back to story.**

Jasmine's P.O.V

First time in my life I actually feel happiness and it's all because of Barty. First time actually someone is there for me, even if he is here for his mission, but I don't care, he is one few who is interested about me for who I truly am not for what my brother supposedly made and his cares me, even his has problems amide it.

Suddenly our family elf Daisy pops in front of me.

"Young mistress, It's time to visit Dr John Crane." Daisy says beeping voice and I just nod. How I could forget meeting with my psychologist?

After all it was one of my _mother's_ brilliant ideas, after all she had insane and psychotic daughter, who will cause some fateful day, massacre, so naturally I need see a shrink. But truth is I didn't mind to see Dr Crane (nothing doing with fact that Dr Crane is my favorite character in Batman) we had always have this special relation, after all he was my shrink and well first person, I had snog with. But there never been anything romantic between us, or I highly suspect he never had feelings toward anyone, he is most unemotional person, that I ever meet and I'm always wondering why to hell he started work as shrink?

I'm been seeing Dr Crane since I was 10 or possible even nine, for… let say making experiments with cat, dog and that stupid Canary parrot wasn't exactly the safe ones to them, but they probably got better place and I got to see what is inside of animals and my got reason to set me finally to see a shrink. But she had no idea she putted me with biggest psychopath in that institution, and she had even least idea of that she gave his as puzzle box. The mystery that he tried solves. Of course Dumbledore was disappointed that I was some sort loony, but he was happy that in muggle was giving help someone like me.

I had even permission to visit in Dr Crane's office twice in month, even if my appointment was same time as my classes were, my brother and Weasel found that really funny, but Granger like me comments with them that they shouldn't make comments someone who was mentally unstable or weak, of course our boys found it really funny and laughed even more with Granger.

I take port key from Daisy and thanked her. Soon I arrived muggle London and front of gray miserable looking old house or more like mental institute with was found after second world war for people who had lost it completely for any reason, for being solider, widow, prisoner of war or just for being loony and place looked like there was still using medieval curing methods. I walk into waiting room and soon my doc arrives and he is handsome as ever, he has dark brown wavy hair, grey eyes and very well-fitting suit, he gives me his typical sly smile and I follow him into office. We start talk formally and I shock him by telling him that I feel happiness. After all I never once in those many years that I been seeing him I never been say that I'm happy. I tell him about little bit about Barty or this case about Bart. I lie to him, because I know he has to give information for my parents, so they know how I'm healing.

Suddenly Dr Crane kisses me, its typical harsh cold kiss without any emotion. Usually I wouldn't mind, but this time I did. It was first time ever than I actually I was able to feel something toward someone in that way that that feeling that I needed to be with him almost ripped my heart from my chest.

"John, I can't do this with you, I think I really like Bart more just sexual or small crush way." I say quietly and soon after it he loose his grip from me and he look at me for moment until he spokes steady but his voice was cracking "You are love with him."

I stared him for a little while and my jaw is probably fallen open. "I'm not in love with… It's not possible and anyway that sort things doesn't happened in so fast!" I said panicked and he chuckles.

"Little one, even you are truly smartest patient that I have, you truly are horrible when it comes your feelings, or then it just for that you are trying denial that you are able love someone else than yourself. Maybe you should see love something else than weakness." He says and I stare at him. Since when he be talk that way or been able read me that well? Anyway I don't say anything. I just stare at him quietly until he continues "I know you don't want talk about your feeling, you're never wanted that, but I can tell you are making progress after all your feeling happiness. But if you need talk outside our therapy session, you can always call me."

I nod and first time ever I hug him and I can hear he mumbles progress.

After little while our session is over and I use port key to go into Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had made special event so there was Hogsmeade weekend so student from different schools and our school seventeen year olds and students who parents lives in Hogsmeade can stay in Hogsmeade over weekend. Of course my brother was allowed stay at Hogsmeade with his sidekicks. I didn't care because Barty and I made deal that I stay in his dorm over weekend. I can't stop wondering how this weekend turns a like.

I visited couple stores and I amide I buy way too much candy, but that's what you except when you have Remus Lupin as godfather you learn that candy and delicious chocolate is everything. But of course I have been always such sweet tooth.

When I arrive in Hogwarts it's starts to be dark and clock is probably way too much for wandering around school corridors.

When I arrived into Barty's dorm, I notice he sits front of fire place and he is deep in his thoughts. I like look him when he doesn't know I'm in here, he looks interesting mix of worry, peace, intelligent and insanity, he is truly beautiful.

"Don't you know that is rude to stare?" He asks and I come back into reality. I notice he is looking at me and I smile at him, soon he gives that famous roguish grin. I walk next to him and I kiss him into forehead.

"I missed you." I whisper and he whispers "I missed you too, by the way where you been?

"I was seeing my psychologist." I say simply and he nods.

"Why in Merlin name you are seeing muggle shrink?" He asks me surprised and I'm more surprised that he knows what shrink is.

"Well mom thinks I'm completely psycho, so she tries fixes me before it's too late." I say simply and he chuckles.

"Oh great I like little lunatic, isn't sweet?" He says and hit him lightly in shoulder.

Some random reason we start throwing candy into the mouth of each other. Barty shows real talent that, but other hand is there anything he can't do? I'm pretty shitty in that game, but I must be really hilarious sight or at least Barty thought so, because he laughed his ass out.

We have fun time, until decide go to sleep and I found out that I'm going to sleep next to Barty. I haven't ever slept next anybody, so I felled some what awkward. Things get just worst (just my luck)… He steals all blankets bloody bastard. But I won't give up without fight and I kicked him lightly in ribs, but he wasn't going to give up and in the end we were stretching blanket to the breaking point.

Next morning was better, but today Barty had teachers meeting and some secret tri-wizard tournament meeting. I decide go to see Luna and Blaise. Barty decide we should have small snogging session before it.

"I think I should go." I said while Barty was kissing my neck.

"No you shouldn't." He say go to back kissing my neck.

"Barty seriously I should go and you have those meeting." I say and push him away from my chest.

"Fine, but is a shame that I need to go, I just want keep you in here," He says and gives me roguish grin. Soon he gives me one last kiss and takes polyjuice poison to change to Moody.

I leave and go Great hall to see if there is either Blaise or Luna. Blaise is sitting in there and I go to sit next to him. Suddenly I notice Draco, Daphne and Pansy was staring at me.

"What?" I snared them, most them start look other direction, but Daphne gives me answer.

"You have pretty massive hickeys in your neck and this is first time when you come in great hall neck covered in hickeys… so we been wondering who is special some one, who will you be sneaking to meet at night time." Daphne says and others are nodding.

"Well I assume that isn't your problem, but he is nice guy. Blaise are you coming to Black lake, with me and Luna?" I say quickly so I would get hell out their gossip circle.

"Yeah." He says and soon we were picking Luna up from Ravenclaw table. Soon we were in Beach of Black Lake, sitting there and smoking. Weather is typical autumn weather, windy, slightly cold and moist.

"So how things are between you and Barty?" Luna said dreamily and sucked the cigarette. Question make Blaise raise eye brow and wild grin come to his lips. Oh joy now I have to explain things to Blaise.

"Aha, I know you were seeing somebody, and that's explain why you been act weirdly… you guys been shaking!" Blaise says excited and I can't help but burst laughter. The way Blaise burst things and his thoughts outs without thinking when we are alone, is one thing that like about him, he always makes me laugh.

"No we haven't shag…yet, we just been snoging." I say and Blaise just smirks.

"Oh, really? Who is this special Barty is, since I don't think there is any Barty in our school as student so it's him for one of our visitor schools?" He asked and I look Luna, who just nods and starts explain things to him. After all Luna is only who knows the truth or only one who I ever will tell the truth. I know I can trust them both, but I like more that Luna tells the things after all, she is always been more talented with words. The suddenly I come back to consciousness when Blaise talk to me "I always know you were and that probably you have some sick fetishes, but you are snoging with our teacher, you kinky bitch." He says smoothly as ever but there is typical playful manner in his voice and soon Luna and I are smacking him upside his head.

"Hey, stop it you crazy ladies, I was just saying truth!" He yells and we just shake our heads.

"Blaise you are ruining whole thing and I personally found it very cute and romantic secret affair." Luna says and I smile at her, she has always been this talent make me or Blaise feel good and understand.

We spent some hours together then I leave and I leave my favorite couple spent some time together.

When I arrive Barty's privet dorm he has already got food to us.

"So we have dinner date or something?" I ask, I try sound confident but I can't I can't hide my surprise and he smirks.

"Well yeah, that was my so secret plan… I didn't cook myself house elf's helped. Hope you don't mind?" He says and I can't help but smile. He is so cute when he is nervous for our date even though he hides it pretty well. "So since when you have been romantic movie dream guy? I always think you were action type guy." I say and he gives me playful smirk.

"Well we can't go truly public date even how much I want, so I made this "movie" date to us, hope you don't mind?" He says slightly worried and I snigger.

"Even you are famous for vicious torturing, you are too nervous in our date. Can we just eat and try to have some I don't pathetic movie chat?" I say and soon we are eating pasta and having conversation going.

"I next Thursday they choose champions and I put you already in." He says suddenly and I just nod.

"You know even this food is amazing, I should cook you someday." I say and he answers "Really? I though lady likes you, don't have to know how to cook after all you family name holds quit power."

"well even my family name holds power, my mudblood mother made me stay most summers with her mudblood sister family, who made me cook." I say and I gave disgusted look. Barty looks disgusted but don't say anything that good. Soon he gives me a hot kiss and I sink deep into my chair.

"You taste so good." He says lustfully and pulls me closer himself.

"Barty…not now, we haven't be together that long." I say under my moans and he stops.

"Fine you are right, even that I hate amide that." He says and put his hands around me and kisses my temple.

First time I feel like I was in home. I can smell Barty's scent and feel his arms around me like he was going to protect me from anyone and anything. We spent long time in just in that way until I start feel myself tired.

"I think we should go to sleep." He says and I don't fight back for that idea.

That night goes better even this night so much hotter than last night (not in kinky way) it just that Moodys/Barty's room is warm. So take my pajama away and sleep in my underwear.

Barty P.O.V

We have our first date or more likely surprise date and I was fucking nervous after all my last date was when I was seventeen, so I guess small nervousness was normal thing.

I kept her in my arms and I have feeling she was far more important than my lord or anything in this world.

But then she got tiered and I suggest that was time going to sleep. But Merlin my room was warm. I need strip in my boxers.

Next morning I wake up and I felt something in top of chest.

It was Jasmine and she was…in her underwear! She had black lacy bra and panties and got I felled horny and shocked, what she was doing in her underwear?!

Then my eyes hit her tattoos and there were at least three. There is one giant golden cobra in her right side her ribs, small tribal pattern in her lower back and one in her right leg its very small cherry three flower.

"You said staring was rude, but you are staring at me and that is rude." She said tiredly and got shocked a little bit.

"Sorry, I was just looking your tattoos. How many you have by the way?" I ask and she gives me twisted smirk.

"Four." She says and looks me now into eyes and I have feeling there something really wrong with her in this moment.

"Where is last one, I found all three others." I say but I amide regret it right after it I ask it. Her lips go sick grin and she ask me do I truly want know, and I just shook my head.

Soon she rise into sitting position and put her panties down and I burst laughter, she did have a balls when she tattooed text order of phoenix but order is the crossed and there reads order of chicken wills die from my hand and under text is dead cartoon type chicken.

"Oh Merlin how drunk you was when you take this tattoo?" I ask and I laugh even more.

"Well if was lying I said drunk as can be, but truth is I was almost somber when I take this." She says and she start laugh with me.

She puts her panties on and she tells she striped last night because my room is bloody hot and I ask if she could give me privet strip show and she actually promise consider it. Then I go against her and kiss her and put my hand trough her hair. The she gives in her lust and when we are about get real fun Moody's room an alarm is triggered. Soon I push her stuff under my bed and she jump under my bed too.

I dress up and drink potion and turn Moody well before the others come.

Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore come in and we have almost hour long palaver about tournament. After we are ready and they are leaved I turn back and I notice Jasmine is wearing giant white hoodie and says that I too good actor and I just give her mischievous grin soon she push me into bed and I have feeling that I'm going get new snogging session.

Later that night Dumbledore's P.O.V

I was sitting in my office and I couldn't stop thinking about Potter girl and what I have done to her and her whole family. I know it was completely wrong but it was for greater good. I hope she never found truth about what I did to her. I know Jasmine wouldn't ever forgive me. Sometimes I still wondering should I just kill her when she was in hospital. I hope what I did to her would change her, but no. I need made sure she never found out the truth or we all are doomed, I need use every possible way make sure she won't find truth out, even it's means that I must kill her.

I look Fawkes and she looks angry. "It's for greater good and her own best." I say simply and I turn my gaze in fire place.

I need keep younger Potter eye so she won't go to darker path or find out truth.

**Next chapter we chose champions, so should Brandon be other Hogwarts champion or is there just Jasmine or someone else as champion.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine's P.O.V

I was sitting in Great hall with others, today goblet choose the champions. Or at least I get choose. It's pretty weird to think that I'm doing something like this or at least I know what is going, to happen.

Things got even weirder when _mother _and_ father_ are going to sit in teacher's table. After all they have no reason to be here, unless they want more publicity. But there is something wrong with this picture they won't ever bother, come to here except if dear always so perfect Brandon has done something special or heroic. So why they are here after goblet can't choose Brandon as school champion.

Then Dumbledore starts keep speech about how one of us going to get his or her name in history and probably history books and eternal glory which comes a winner of this tournament.

Then blue flame in goblet turned into red and goblet burst out first parchment comes out.

"Champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announcement and I look blond veela girl, who is getting quit much attention from my brother and his always so fateful sidekick Weasel.

She looks happy and prideful and of course way too beautiful. Other girls and boys from her school are angry looking and some even cry (how pathetic).

Then she goes to side chamber with loud applauses.

Then soon after it goblet burst another parchment and this time it is Victor Krum which isn't big surprise after all. Only thing which was I was interested in him was to see was he talented magic as he was with his broom. Then finally my name came out of goblet, but dear Merlin how others reacted. Some where shocked, some were angry almost everybody was mumbling about how I cheated and how I must dark witch, if I managed confuse goblet of fire. Truth was all honor goes to always, way too smart Barty. After all without him I wasn't make this far.

But best looks was in my parents face's, mother looked shocked and that she first time understand that I was her daughter, father in other hand was simply furious and his face is red as Weasels hair, which is quit achievement, but I must amide my brother looks hilarious because he looks so shocked and then there is anger, after in long time this is first time it's that way that dear Brenda don't get all attention and his dear sister steals possibility have eternal glory and get's chance have a fame.

Then I start walk toward side chamber, when something unexpected happened… goblet burst one last parchment and there read Brandon Potter.

Of course how I could be that stupid?! It was truly easy realize why their were here after all. Mother and father were here to convince Dumbledore to make Brandon school champion, so little Brandopoo won't have less fame or money, or he feeling won't go like roller-coaster.

And after all our family golden child was chosen, so world was working usual way, except it didn't. If it was bad that I was chosen to be champion, then it was hundred times worst to Brandon. Everybody was blaming him about wanting more detention, and well all possible dirty things that you can think. I looked Moody's/Barty's face and he nodded and I walked to side chamber with others.

After little while my parents, Dumblewhore, Igor, Maxine, Crouch senior and my dear brother arrived and they all were truly piss off.

"How did you put your name in goblet?" James and Dumblewhore are yelling same time.

"Why you think I would bother try to do something like that? Like I haven't anything better to do? If you want indict someone, then blame my brat brother named Brandon." I say casually but there is a hint irritated.

Then without warning I feel my father palm in my face. This is first time he ever hits me in public. Nobody else don't react except Barty he looks like he was going to kill, my father not that I won't care, but I don't want him to ruin his cover.

"I believe her. Goblet is powerful magical artifact and there is no way she could confuse it." Barty says strictly and gives death glares for my parents. I give him small smile, while others talk about champion thing and ignoring me.

I listened how they fight about my rights to compete and how this work out, after all we both were underage and both of us were champions.

Until end they decide that both of us could compete. Then mother walks front of me and takes painful grip from jaw and press her finger nail into my lower lip and I can taste blood in my mouth.

"Don't dare shame our family even more, this is your brothers compete and I make sure that you won't ruin this family name or any of us. After all you are just trying to get attention. So if I or your dad found out you been screwing things, you can be sure that doesn't end up well." She says dangerously low and her voice is really strict and I could tell she would keep her promise about hurting and putting me in my place. But of course I couldn't hold my tongue "Well mom and dad if you are looking for attention needing, sorry brat who is looking for attention, then answer is right front of you… I mean brat son of yours." I say and effect of words was incredibly fast and even faster was punch from my father.

First time I was actually in shock, not for the fact that my father hit me, but the fact he did it in public. There was deathly silence in room, other champions looked shocked and disgusted, teachers and Crouch senior had blank looks in their faces, mother and father looked awkward and Barty or fake Moody looked like he wasn't sure should kill either my mother or father first and he looked angry and first time in many years I was actually scared what he could do.

"Hey sis is time to them put you into your place." Brandon snares at me, while, others (except mother and father) were giving him ugly looks, when nobody didn't do anything, and then Barty exploded.

"WHAT sort parents you ARE!? You are punching your own daughter and your son is acting brat as possible but you won't do anything!" He yells angrily. Mother looks like she was shamed and sorry, but she won't do or say anything, father is looking furious but knows this isn't right time or place to do anything, so he is quiet and Brandon just stares shocked that nobody won't do anything, but he can't hide smug look in his face.

Soon mother and father, says good byes and congratulated Brandon and leaves, without saying anything to me. Like it would make me upset, I'm used to it. Then others leave and there end up be me, Brandon and Barty/Moody. Then my brother walks toward me and takes my face between his hands and says congratulation and "I wanna give you something." Then I know I going to get hurt, without warning he hits his forehead into my nose and I can feel how blood poured out of my nose, like one hell of a stream. Soon Brandon was running away like cowards do. Barty came to help me and dear Merlin was he that worried?!

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly mixed anger.

"I'm fine." I say simply, at the same time he studied the injuries that I have.

"I was blow up my cover. I'm never been that angry, even my father wasn't that bad. My mission was, protect you so you can win but if I can't protect you even from your parents…" He starts mumbling and I stop him now much more aggressively "Now stop it, blaming yourself doesn't help or chance anything and my life is always been like this being my brother shadow and being ignored or punished by my parents, or just being somebody's punching pack. You was luck at least you mother cared you, nobody don't care about me!"

He looks me shocked and I stare at him angrily even that I trying to keep my face blank and calm.

Soon after it I'm calmed down we got to Barty's chamber and we sit there without saying anything, until Barty decide it's time to speak "You are going to have a black eye, but the good thing is it that your nose doesn't bleed and it's seems to be fine, and your lower lip is fine looking except there is going to be scar."

I smile at him… He always goes into point, which is a good thing.

"I think it's time to me go to sleep." I say and when he is about say something I stop him "No buts." I say sweetly and give him light kiss.

I leave and go to back to Slytherin common room were everybody actually are happy about me being champion, after unlike other houses in this damn school they didn't give fuck how much I cheated or how wrongly I did, after all I house of slyness, lies, cunning, power/power hungry, cheating and house were there were no rules for how you win, long as you win.

"You did it!" Blaise says happily while others come to congratulation me.

"How you did it? And more importantly what happened to your face?" Pansy asks worriedly and others stare my lightly beat up face.

"Well I have my ways to get champion… And if you want know happened to my face, answer is simple the same reason why we don't do social interaction or go married with Gryffindor… horrible temperaments… and then there is my dear brother who tried broke my nose and run away like cowards do. Bloody pathetic excuse to be Gryffindor, but isn't their interred house?" I say to try to get their attention elsewhere. It's working because all were laughing, but truth is that I think way I said about Gryffindors and I truly hate and despise that house more than anything.

We have small party, but we (Luna & I) make deal we going to party Saturday, for me being champion, of course she know it all even she dear and really friend sometimes that seer thing can be bloody annoying.

Finally I go to sleep, I fall sleep quit easily.

Normal P.O.V

Everybody in Slytherin house, were sleeping, without knowing that their night was going to chance dramatically.

Jasmine Potter was seeing vivid nightmare. Soon she was screaming in pain and was rolling around bed in full of agony. Then Pansy Parkinson came to look at her.

"Potter seriously shut up or I will shut you myself." Pansy said tiredly and looked her and her eyes goes to wild.

Jasmine is screaming both in English and Parseltongue and she looked and act like someone was using crucio to her.

"Pansy, tell her to shut her mouth some of us trying to sleep." Daphne yelled.

"I can't she has some type seizure. I'm going to get Professor Snape." Pansy says in panic and starts run to Snape's dorm."

Soon everybody, are up in common room, but even faster Snape and Pansy are back. Snape examine her.

"I never been seen anything like this, I need take her to hospital wing." Snape answer worriedly starts carry Jasmine to hospital wing, only Jasmine condition is going worse.

"Snape what is going on?" Pomfrey asked.

"There is something wrong with Miss Potter and see need medical tension." Snape yelled over Jasmines screams of pain.

"Get headmaster I think he need she this." Pomfrey says worriedly and soon in hospital wing are Snape, McGonagall, Dumbleodore and Fitwick.

Jasmine is screaming even louder and more painfully, she rolls around and claws herself, then suddenly she stops and open her eyes, but they weren't normal green but red like he-how-must-not-name and then she mumbles something and voice is similar to the dark lord and then she looks to Dumbledore and says "Hello old man."


	7. Chapter 7

Barty P.O.V

Next morning when I arrived in Great hall for breakfast I notice the most teachers were, very tried.

"Morning Moody, you look like you had been sleeping better than most of us." Minerva McGonagall says tiredly and I look at her Moody's stern and questing look.

"What is happened?" I ask demanding manner and she look surprised.

"Sorry, Moody, but you don't actually know?! She asks surprised and now much more refreshed.

"Well, Miss Potter was posses last night by some very weird by he who must not named." She says quietly like make to sure no one else would hear it.

"Why nobody asked me? After all I have much experiment from this sort of things." I ask now more angrily, but I made it sound like I'm hurt for that fact they doesn't trust my skills.

"I have no idea, Alastor, but headmaster Dumbledore did want to bother you." She says politely.

"Well how is she?" I ask, but then Dumbledore walks in way too merrily. "Aah Alastor my dear old friend, I believe you heard about situation of Miss Potter?" He asks, his voice is soft but insinuating.

"Yes." I say simply and look him long time.

"Well, I assume that you can go to see her?" He say now much more sultry.

I just grunt as sign of assent. Soon he leaves to go to talk Snape. After I'm finish my breakfast I go to hospital wing and first time in many years I go into shock. It's Jasmine but she doesn't look much herself, her face is cover by small scratches and scars, she is paler than usual like she from that muggle story snow white and I can tell she have been sweaty last night last but not least she is unconscious.

When Madam Pomphfrey don't watch I take her hand.

"Good morning Barty, I want remind you that staring is rude." Jasmine says weakly, and opens her eyes. She looks tired but happy.

"Morning." I just blur out and I probably stare at her shocked and open mouthed.

"I just act like I was unconscious so I won't need go to divination class." She says slyly.

"But now I need a rest, so if you are okay with it I try to sleep now." She says tiredly and tries to sound polite.

"Dumbledore asked me check you, so what I going to tell him?" I ask and then look in her face goes dark.

"Well tell me if want poison me he should try harder!" She squawks and I just freeze.

"He was trying to poison you?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, and why? Because I was chosen and he has this, weird obsession make my life miserable as possible. And you can tell that I have trusting issues and I'm in shock." She says angrily some random reason I hug her.

She hugs me back and I whisper into her ear "This Saturday you meet my lord."

Saturday Jasmine's P.O.V

Today Barty and I were going to meet dark lord and I hate to amide that was really excited.

We were walking trough of Hogsmead and I must say Hogsmeade looks quit pretty this time of year (since when I been this sentimental? Is it because of I'm here with Barty or because I'm going to meet dark lord?).

We have meeting with dark lord forest near of Shrieking Shack.

When we arrived he was there in waiting.

He told my mission was simple survive without noticing in tri-wizard tournament and win, and then the there was portkey which deliver me for him some ``safe´´ place were I just let him take my blood as sacrifice and then all this was over he would come to back his power and I would get my dark mark.

Then I heard something from bushes…

Voldemort P.O.V

After I explained her mission and talked other important things with Jasmine, I noticed she was absent and then she finally spoke "I need go to pee."

There was Barty, I and Peter and we all stared her weirdly and shocked.

"It's like half an hour go when you visit in restroom." Barty said.

Without warning she runs into deeper in forest, but soon we hear strange noises and she is back, but she is holding some unknown girl.

"We have little spy in here and I decide bring her hear." She says but before we could say anything, she cuts this trough open and the unknown girl slowly and painfully drowns her own blood.

"Now we should finish her, please can some of set her in fire so we won't have corpse and then auror won't have a case except missing person." She says calmly while Barty and Peter just stare at her, I just look at her curiously.

"What? Why you guys look so shocked, she would be gone to aurors to tell what she saw and then we are would be in trouble. So Barty just burn the body and do something that smell which will be here soon." She says simply and calmly.

Barty and Peter dispose of body, like she ordered. There something so familiar in her, she was a lot like Bellatrix, cold blooded murderer, smart, vicious, and she was leader, and even some ways she looked like Bellatrix.

Could she be? No that was impossible… she was death, there was no chance that Potter girl… Jasmine was how I think she could be.

I announced that our meeting was over, and I had feeling there is a lot of secrets in this girl.

Jasmine's P.O.V

We were walking back to Hogsmead when Barty started tell me about first task. "Because nobody won't tell you this and others are going to cheat. I tell you what first task…is a dragon, you need get golden egg from dragon, without mashing real eggs and be fast as possible."

First she looks me blankly then her face goes into big grin.

"I need visit in Black Library!" She almost yells happily.

I look her like she was crazy, until she answers "It's time to visit in my old babysitter… It's time to meet Regulus Black."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine's P.O.V

Today is first task and I actually are little bit nervous, but if my plan doesn't work I always can count to summoning charm.

"Jasmine, you need eat something." Pansy said almost motherly.

I raised eyebrow and looked her bored. I ate little bit and gave her dark glare.

"Are you nervous?" She ask and now everybody are listening, oh joy I can't when I get my dark mark, so I can get out this hell hole.

"No, I'm not nervous, why you ask?" I ask blankly, even I don't truly give shit.

"Well you have that breakdown and I though…" She never have chance to finish sentence, because I start choke her and my eyes turn darker shade of green and I can see fear growing in her eyes.

"First I didn't have breakdown and secondly if you EVER guessing my mental state or your parents will must try make other child, after all if I remember correct they had really hard time when they try have you?" I say dangerously, while others stared horrified and soon Pansy nods weakly, while her face is turned red.

"Good, and now I hope that you all wish me luck." I say way too happily, which probably gives them expression that I'm insane.

I leave from great hall big smile on my face, then without warning somebody push me against wall.

"You are sexy when you are angry." It's Barty/Moody's quit, deep voice.

"Well, thank you. You seem, join pushing me against wall, but I love it, it's bloody sexy and it turns me on." I say seductively and playful grin rises into his lips, even how wrong it looks in that face.

He licks his lips and I pull him closer, we are about kiss when we hear that somebody is coming.

"Well good luck to first task Miss Potter." He says loudly.

"Well thank you sir." I reply to him and I leave to our common room, while Barty leaves from dungeons.

I wait half one and a half hours until I have to leave to first task, even thought it's starting half an hour later, but at least I'm in time and it takes ten to fifteen walk into stadium.

I wait there with others; my idiot brother is surprisingly in time.

I think my _parents _dragged him here.

Soon they explain what we need to do, get that freaking golden egg, without destroying dragon's real eggs or get ourselves killed; funny thing here is that they don't say anything about killing dragons, so it's permissible for now. But I won't kill dragon I have better and more shocking idea of what I'm going to do.

They draw which dragon which dragon we get, Fleur got Welsh green, Victor Chinese fireball, Brandon got Swedish snort-snout and I of course got Hungarian horntail. This is great no this fantastic I got the one that I need get. The task starts and my brother goes first ``like he should´´, then we hear some screams and then we hear cheering. Next is Fleur and well I don't hear much anything until Ludo Bagman announce that she passed and then we hear cheering but not as loud my brother got, next one is Victor and he causes shocked screams and lamentation and I'm now interested what he did.

And last but not least it's my time to face my dragon.

When I go to stadium I look my dragon, it's not hard task, now I need get my plan working before I change into a barbeque dinner.

Then she notices me and I start parseltongue to her "I need harm or your babies, master dragon, but people in here wants that you hurt me and that I steal one fake egg from your nest."

"Is that so young speaker? Why they put fake egg in my nest?" She asked angrily.

"Because you are part this idiotic game of their and I must be part of this. Can I take the fake egg? I promise that I won't hurt your babies or you can smash me in death." I say politely and she looks me critically.

"Of course you can take it, young speaker. I'm Roxanne." Dragon says almost motherly to me.

"Thank you Roxanne, I'm Jasmine, but you can call Sigyn." I answer politely and now first time I actually look her in eyes.

"I shall call you Keres, you child of chance. May I ask why you smell like us?" She says and wild grin comes my face.

Then she understand and she chuckles and answer me "You are strange one, you young one, you truly have dragon inside you. May we try trick you been think for the final surprise?" She asks and I nod. So she used dragon speaker/variable connection. Soon I run to take golden egg and successfully avoid hurting babies. Then Roxanne looks me questioningly and I gave her wink and show golden egg to audience and they say I'm passed this task and next thing I know that there is horrified screams and I feel flames around me and I turn my animagus form the dragon or if you want correct answer which dragon the Hungarian horntail, with black skin color and emerald green eyes and I have this stupid lightning scar in my dragon forehead, I really I hate that scar. I'm glad that I get animagus paper done just before this, so this will be really big surprise to them.

Audience goes wild and shocked when they see my animagus form.

I notice look Barty's face it surprised, shocked but proud and there is something I'm sure what but it something like he was almost amused?

"Very impressive form you have young speaker." Roxanne says happily and I can here there is hint of pride… Did she make bound with me? Does it mean I'm dragon lord no the dragon lady?

"Yes it means exactly that, young mistress." She says and I smile at her, then I turn back my human form and give audience small bow and I walk front of Roxanne and I stroke her forehead and we probably look like we were from some fairytale or some fantasy book.

"See you later Roxanne." I whisper at her and I give her one last gentle stroke.

"Yes, will see, young lady." She says and I leave from stadium.

I go back to tent and I hear way too many voices around me.

"You used parseltongue!" "You did it faster than others!" "You are my hero!" "You are animagus, why didn't tell me!?" And so on.

Dumbledore gives me 9 (which is surprising) I got 8 from madam Maxime, Igor even gives me 9 and Ludo gives me 8.

Victor and I are in tie, while Fleur is so called second place and my so fantastic brother is in last place and dear Merlin how frustrated he looks.

"So, dragon." I hear Barty's or in this case Moody's voice.

"Yes, after all fire cannot kill the dragon." I say simply which make others flinch.

I walk castle with Luna and Blaise and we go to common room were we are going to party.

When we arrive in room everybody are truly happy and they show their feelings more than normally.

"You made it tie with Victor Krum and congratulations." Pansy says excitedly.

"You so kicked your brothers ass in slytherin way!" Daphne says impressed.

"So that's why you always laugh that ``you don't want wake dragon, don't you? ´´, when I'm getting angry." Draco says and I burst uncontrollable laughter.

"Yes now you know the truth behind it." I say and we party sometime, until notice look in Luna's eyes, and I nod we are going to breakout from Hogwarts. When nobody notice Luna and I sneak out of common room, and we go to whooping willow, were we have portkey for this sort of things.

Portkey take us middle of London right front of old tattoo store.

"I think it's time to meet Jensen." I say and Luna smiles.

We go to inside where Jensen is sitting bored.

"Hey Jen, we came to take new tattoos if you aren't too busy." I say charmingly as I can and he gives us big grin before hugging us.

"Hey Jas and Moon, and welcome to my humble kingdom. And no I'm not busy as you can see I have no costumers, so what you lovely ladies want this time?" He asks politely but his typical playboy ways are still showing under that charming and polite guy act.

Luna gives to drawings other is wolf cub and other is Hungarian horntail, once again it shows that Luna is true artist.

Luna has two tattoos small tribal pattern like I have and in her neck is her mother's name Scarlet. We have two reasons why we take these tattoos; one is that they are our animagus forms and second is that for me its symbolize this tournament and bound with Roxanne, for Luna in other wolf symbolize freedom and unity of us (Blaise, Luna and I and her family).

Jensen looks pictures impressed once again and he takes Luna first to her new tattoo, she takes it, lower back. I sleep while Jensen makes Luna's tattoo. When Luna is finally ready she wakes me and I decide take it in upper back in right side.

Jensen I talk about school, movies and our favorite bands like Children of Bodom, sex pistols, panic at disco, korn, rammstein, enter shikari and prodigy.

When we are we just admire his skills, I pay our tattoos.

"Thanks Jen, once again, you are amazing." I say and I give him hug.

"You are welcome darlings, but aren't you supposed to be in Scotland?" He asks and Luna and I switch looks, until I answer "We runaway."

"Oh, you naughty bastards!" He says acting like him was angry and disappointed which make us laugh.

"Ladies you must leave before I get charges for holding two way too beautiful ladies in hostage." He says charmingly making Luna giggle and me rolling my eyes.

"Yeah what ever you old wanker, see you later!" I say and we leave soon after it. We get back in school yard, we are trying to sneak back in school without gotten cached. But of course things never goes as they should Professor McGonagall and Dumblewhore are waiting us and they tell some shit about school rules and about following them, we both loose 20 house points. We told to go our common rooms.

"You can go see him, they won't catch you guys." Luna whispers my ear and I answer "Thank you Luna."

I sneak in Barty's dorm before he comes for in the evening cycle of monitoring.

When he finally arrives he looks surprised to seeing me in here.

"So snake tongue and dragon lady decide come to see grumpy old man." He says and I nod.

"Yes, I missed you." I answer to him.

"Do you understand how worried you made me with that little stunt of yours!" He grows angrily and I'm now surprised he is actually worried about me that is…cute I guess.

"You are worried about me?" I say sounding like I was insane.

"YES!" He yells at me and then we both took couple deep breaths to calm down.

"So that's why you spent so much time in Regulus library, you wanted know if dragons could understand snake tongue, I must say you made very big impression to me and my lord, and no he wasn't there but I told him what you did… Did you have reason to come to see me after all slytherin are holding party for you." He says and I answer "Do you want whip me?" I ask playful manner and he is just turn his true form but look in face is hilarious. Then he seems to forget what he was thinking or about say. His lips go to mischievous grin.

"I thought that you never ask." He says before attacking my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine's P.O.V

Next Morning I waked up, in Barty's chest, I went through yesterday's events and small smile came in to my lips. I did end up having sex with Barty Crouch my enemy, death eater, man who I loved, mentor and he is so many other things that I even can't count.

"Good morning beautiful." I hear his beautiful and always so playful voice.

"Good morning handsome." I say and I make small patterns into his chest. "When I sign in this mission I didn't except that this would happen." He confess and I understand very well why, after all I'll suppose to be poster child of light family and worship ground were my brother is walking, but instead I end falling love and having sex with one of Voldemort closest followers, waiting my own dark mark and betray everything my family stands for and I won't give fuck for them.

"Come here." I mumble and I put his lips against mine and soon he is top of me once again.

"Can we round two soon?" He ask hopefully manner.

"We can have round six, if you want to, but now I need go to breakfast, or everybody starts wondering, were I spent all my nights." I answer to him.

"Well you are spending your nights with best that was easy answer." He says cockily and I smack him lightly in shoulder and give him a one last kiss.

I dress up, and he watch it really fascinated manner.

"See you later." I said and leaved, when I arrived great hall Blaise stared me first but soon his face got mischievous smirk.

"So you finally got lade." He said and everybody in slytherin table turned stare at us.

"Yes I did and he was really talented by the way." I said calmly and Barty in teachers table looked pretty smug, bloody wanker.

"We want details!" Every slytherin above 3 years said.

"Well he was really happy to help me with my S&M fantasies and he liked play binging games." I said and I ate my breakfast while others stared me shocked, while Barty looked like he was trying to hold his laughter.

Later I meet Luna in empty class room.

"Hi Luna." I said and she was listening Skrillex's Bangarang, my personal skrillex song is scary monster and nice sprits, which she put on.

Soon Blaise joined us.

"Do you have fire whiskey?" He asked and I smirked and showed big bottle of fire whiskey, soon we had three people party.

McGonagall P.O.V

There was this horrible voice or some sort disgusting muggle music.

"Albus we need find source of this noise." I said irritably and he just nodded.

It didn't take long to find source of bloody noise it was Potter girl, Lovegood girl who Jasmine had corrupt and Zabini boy.

What did or didn't surprise me so much was fact they all were more or less drunk.

"What is noise?" I ask, even I don't truly want know.

"It's Skrillex's first of year equinox." It was lavender Brown.

"Skri what?" I ask, before I can regret asking that.

"Artist is Skrillex and song is first of year equinox." Answer Draco Malfoy and now everybody in room stare at him.

"Skrillex rules!" Lovegood girl screams before we could comment Malfoy boy's answer.

Then there comes horrible scream "call 991 now!" It's Potter girl.

"Detention and 30 house points from each." I say strictly but Dumbledore stops me.

"Minerva dear they are young; sure they can have small party, if they promise that we won't see alcohol in the future in these parties and I'm sure we survive without taking points and detention." Albus said and I probably stared at him god smacked.

Then Albus told us to leave.

Jasmine's P.O.V next Monday

Professor Snape wanted meet all Slytherin starting 4 year students.

"As you know it's tradition in tri-wizard, holds Yule ball and ministry and school's board is decide that students staring fourth year students can attend to ball. Ball is in Christmas Eve and I except that all slytherin act best possible manner." Professor Snape said bored but strictly as possible.

"Miss Potter I want remind you that you are opening ball so you will need dance partner and you must dance, and I want you to know I won't watch it good manner if you put our house name in shame." He says darkly and I go to death pale. Not for Snape treating but for the fact I have to dance, I have too left legs and I'm not girly or dancer any matter.

Who I going to even ask to go ball with me? Because I can't go to ball with Barty even that I want go with him after all he suppose to be death and he is death eater which isn't best combo.

Then I saw Draco and Theodore, I know what I needed to do.

"Theo, can you Yule ball with me?" I just ask and he stares me for little while until he answers "Yes."

"Thank you." I say and I leave to see Barty. When I arrive his dorm, he was there already.

"I heard about the ball, you are going to need get partner." He said simply but grumpily like Moody.

"I have it already, its shame that we can't go together." I said and he smiled sweet genuine smile.

"Yes it is, if we were teen in same time I would been already ask you." He says and gives me a hug.

"That's nice to know and I would say yes, but I like to see their face if we go to ball together." I say and soon we burst into laughter of mental image of idea.

"It would be hilarious I bet they would die to shock." He says.

"Barty, can you dance?" I ask suddenly and he nods.

"Well I'm most horrid dancer in world, can you teach me?" I ask now much shyer and awkward.

Then he stands up from sofa and bows to me and asks me to dance.

The he put some waltz from old gramophone and he teaches me how to dance a waltz, that to Merlin I'm quick leaner.

Soon we are dancing slow waltz and my head is against he chest, I like this feeling. Then I decide is time to me a make confession…

I raise my head from his chest and I look him in to eyes.

"Barty I have to tell you something… I love you." I start my sentence with strong self-confident, but I end up make my sentence really quiet one, but I can tell that Barty hear what I said. He looks couple seconds before answering "I love you too."

He kisses me and I smile at him, first time in my life somebody says that he loves me and I feel warmness inside of me.

"I wish you could dance with me in ball." I whisper to him and he gives me mischievous smile.

Albus P.O.V

"Minerva you need to see me." I said simply when my close ally came to see me.

"Yes, I don't know why you some weird way protect Jasmine Potter, I want know why and I know you are hiding something." Minerva says strict manner and I chuckle darkly. She is truly smart…

"They both thing go in hand to hand and they both are tied to her. I say and Minerva stares at me but she clearly doesn't understand such a shame.

"You know the prophecy?" I ask and she nods, then I start explain all to her "When Potter had twins, I already then know the girl was dangerous and possible greatest chance to destroy Voldemort or then her brother. I visited in hospital same time when Lily was there giving a birth and I saw Potter before Lily or James did, I chanced Mid-wife's memories… But back to original story, when I saw Potter girl I already know what she was and what she will be, I mean it saw in her inheritance so I chanced her inheritance, for greater good and her and wizard world best. I hope she never find out what I did to her and her family."

Minerva stares me at in shock and she tries to find worlds, but I can't let her say or remember anything, after all she doesn't need or should know any of this. So there is only one thing to do.

"Obviate." I say and soon she doesn't anything that I told to her.

"You may go Minerva." I say kind manner and Minerva leaves.

My mind goes back to Potter girl, she doesn't have know idea how much she remind her parents and if we are lucky she never will know anything specially the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

J P.O.V

Then Yule bale is today and I notice it's been smallest of my problems, biggest has been figuring out mystery of golden egg. Barty of course offered his help, but I wanted figure secret myself, but I promised if I can't figure it out Barty could be help me out, I was jus accident that I figure it out, and only two reasons were that I heard golden trio talking about Barty's father and all languages that he could speak, It was first clue after and second was that all task was kept in Hogwarts lands, so I tried figure out what sort of animal or creature would keep that sort of noise.

But then it hit me, maybe it wasn't voice what you could hear in on earth. So I did sneak into prefect bathroom, with help of Draco, Merlin bless that guy.

I put egg in bathtub and open it there and I hear that song _"_**Come seek us where our voices sound,** **we cannot sing above the ground,** **and while you are searching, ponder this:** **we've taken what you'll sorely miss,** **An hour long you'll have to look,** **and to recover what we took, but past an hour- the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back"**

So things are fucking brilliant in this moment, I have to somebody out of that freaking Black lake inside a hour it's fucking brilliant I can use dragon animagus in this time, so there remains two possible option use to gillyweed or bubble-head charm.

"Hey Jas, dear Circe how beautiful you look." Pansy says and I smile at her, she doesn't look to bad either.

"Thanks, you are really beautiful too, but why pink? I ask and I try sound polite as possible but I can't hide my disgust toward that colour.

"Well mom loves it, and you know that she doesn't listen objections." She says and I look her pink skin-tight dress, which shows her curves.

"Girls time to group photo!" Daphne says and she has silver dress and Millicent has navy blue which highlights her eyes and I have slytherin green from the top, form-fitting dress which turns to airy from lower peripheral and there is small silver vine-styled decoration.

(Link:  . /-xz5RQJmvYHI/UAsFIPsdO_I/AAAAAAAABT4/uVT2dEHIhAQ/ s1600/Sweetheart%2BBeaded%2BChiffon%2BGreen%2BEleg ant%2BProm%2BDresses%  )

We take pictures and we laugh all of this and we go to common room to see our escorts.

When Theo saw me he looks, like he was fish in dry land.

"Potter, I mean what happened to you, I mean I know you, are real beauty in normal circumstances, but now you are absolutely stunning.

I know its true well at least most boys in our school think I'm beautiful at least crossing other slytherin girls, but tonight my hair isn't wild and untamed as usually it's curly but beautiful soft manner and my make up isn't too strong except my blood red lips.

We all walking toward great hall, but unlike others we have to stay wait for other champions and after it come with dramatic effect, I believe Dumbledore must love dramatic effect or then it just really old way, because in some books there was announcement that champions were there and then there was opening waltz, but once again we are in school were Dumbwhore is in power and old ways are thrown down the closest well, you can find and mudbloods and blood traitors are running around and breeding like fucking bunnies.

Then dramatic classic Motzart music (what a mudblood lover dumdlewhore is) we go to great hall with big applauds.

First there is formal dinner champions and their escorts in one table, which is bloody annoying when you have to listen when Granger and Krum has English lesson (how Granger even got Krum as her date is possibly staying mystery for me forever for good or bad), Delacour is complaining about everything and my brain death brother is fucking Weasel girl face of or be bigger brat as usual.

In dinner there is British food and France and Bulgarian food as sign of good will.

After dinner is opening dance and once in my life I'm actually glad that I need to dance.

Theodore and I go to dance floor and we wait that freaking waltz to start.

Then music starts and I notice neither of us aren't very fond to be each other date, but I could, except it after all his eye is into Daphne Greengrass.

I observe other champions and their dates, Krum is surprising good dancer while Granger is okay, Delacour is of course all way perfect dancer, but I been hear that in Beauxbatons etiquette is actually thought in their students so I guess dance lessons comes with it, and then there is my brother and one of biggest blood traitors the weasel girl and their dance looks clearly looks awful, if she wasn't weasel there was a chance that I could almost feel pity toward to weasel, but key world is almost.

When waltz is over, we dance two other songs, and then we hang with Daphne, Blaise, Luna Draco, Pansy, Millicent and Adrian.

But it doesn't last long, soon our favorite couple Pansy and Draco, are in dance floor and so is world most second amazing (after Barty and I… I think us as couple? Well after all we told each other that we love each other so maybe its means we are together) Luna and Blaise are dance floor too but their dance is quit interesting, but is anything with Luna normal or boring? Well hell no! That's one of reasons why I like her so much.

Millicent and Adrian which I match make into date are trying to get know each other and so I leave them alone, but I know they will make great couple when time is right. Theodore ask if he can leave me for Daphne, of course he is gentleman enough to not ask it rudely, he just ask if it okay if he dance with Daphne, I tell that he can keep Daphne after all neither of us really didn't want come here with each other, so I free him from my service.

It big shame that I haven't see Barty almost at all tonight and he leaved earlier, and I didn't have that chance, it would rise a suspicions if I leaved this freaking ball after Moody leave or that I was cached for sneaking around school.

Only two times in this ball I have seen Barty and both of times he looked pissed, but there were mixed feelings in his face, like he couldn't decide what to choose or was his decision right.

I sit almost all alone in there, except couple lame pick up lines from that idiot Sergei who clearly doesn't know what I'm-not-interested means.

After sitting there long enough, I'm about to leave, then mysterious stranger come to ask me dance and I look him until I recognize the familiar grin it's Barty in disguise! He is really surpassed himself, that glamour is really strong and he really did glamour himself just get ball with me.

We start dance slow waltz and he start whisper in to my ear "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Bart, tell me how to hell you explain how you got in here tonight?" I ask and insane smile comes to his face.

"Well it was easy I told or more likely write Dumbledore that I am your muggle boyfriend and I and you were worried if there was possibility that I could come ball with you eve for little while, of course I lied that you are already told me you were witch, because loved me so badly and rest was easy Dumbledore felt sympathy to your poor muggle lover and so he gave me a change to come here and direct to you the right path toward to muggles and equality." He says and I start giggle maybe first time in my life and soon it turns into insane laughter. We dance other two dances and before music stops, he whispers "See you in my dorm." He leaves and I smile, I have small chat with others before I leave.

I'm in stares when Sergei stops me. He looks angry and but triumphant and I don't know if tries look like sly, but he looked stupider than Crabbe and Goyle.

"I know your secret." He says and I raise my eyebrow, but I won't react watch he said any other manner.

"I know you have affair with auror Alastor Moody." He says and I look him little while blankly until he continues "I won't tell anyone if you do as I say, you can start raise the hem of your skirt."

I blink my eyes couple times, until most insane smile ever raises my lips.

I raise my hem slowly and he smirks, then he looks elsewhere and I hit him with marble vase into his head, he falls into floor and I start hit him with vase multiply times, each time faster and harder soon my hands are covered his blood and his face is unidentified and I start look his body in fascinated manner. I hear step and put us to notice me not charm, its Luna and first time she looked worried.

"Jas, take that charm off." She says strictly and I take charm off. Luna looks shocked when she sees me, well my hands and probably my face covered in blood, and then I notice there is some blood in my dress.

"Now go to Barty's dorm and stay there over night, Blaise and I are going to clean this up and I'm going get rid of this body and evidence… Now go!" She says angrily voice mixed worry I leave soon, I walk calmly into Barty's dorm. I actually feel kind relieved and excited. Barty looks surprised when he sees me.

"What happened to you or did you make massacre in great hall after I leaved?" He is worried but I can tell he is amused.

"No I just killed Sergei hiw had figured out that I have an affair with Professor Moody." I said simply and he tensed.

"HE WHAT!?" Barty growls angrily and I answer him in childish manner "He figured out that I have affair with Moody or you in this case, and you don't have to worry I killed him with marble vase. It was quit funny actually."

"You killed guy with marble vase?" He asks tiredly and I nod.

"What happened to corpse and evidence?" He asks, without looking at me.

"Luna promised get a rid of them, and before you ask we can trust Luna and Blaise they know if they double cross me or sold me out, I won't hesitate to kill them." I say sweet manner and looks me again.

"But they are your friends." He says shocked and I give one big smile.

"They are, but their need to know betraying comes with hard price and they can be sure they won't want pay it or that I won't hesitate make them to pay the price." I say and I give him a light kiss.

"It's shame that I couldn't kill him by myself or that I didn't have a chance to see you killing him." He mumbles and his hand goes under my dress.

His hand travel trough my body and soon I don't have dress at all, and I notice my hand are clear from blood, soon Barty push me into bed and comes top of me, he tease me much and he definitely has some fetish to use tongue, then he warms me up until he enter me with slow thrust, its painful at first but then it turns pleasurable.

"Barty harder! Faster! I scream voice mixed of pain and pleasure and I can tell he comes even hornier and excited.

He start thrust me harder and faster, and I scream in pain and moan his name.

"Barty…I'm going to cum." I moan and he smirks before attacking my neck.

"Then, cum for me." He whisper and thrust hard as he can into me and I feel he is cummed.

"I love you." He whisper and put me against his chest.

"I love you too." I answer.

Some days later

I was going to meet Dr John Crane once again, it's quit nice actually even he is my shrink and equally insane as I am, but he is good guy and smart.

Barty is still unhappy that dress got bloody but thankfully Dobby helped me in cleaning and I told him that evil wizard tried be Inappropriate with me.

My therapy session with John went quit nicely, when our session was about end he asked if he could take DNA test for drug test and I should come to see him in March 1st. I wish I know by then why he take that sample…

John Crane P.O.V

This meeting with her went well, but there is dark familiar aura in her…

I can tell is murdered some one and she enjoy killing and chaos; it's in her blood… She likes playing bloody games and watch others pain and being more powerful than other mentally and magically, it's interesting that she hasn't realize yet that I'm magical as well or either my true identity.

I know who is since I first time touched her, and I highly I doubted it from the time when I first saw her, but now I'm finally getting answer in that question. I ask if could have DNA sample from her to drug test, I can tell she use has been use sometimes, but of course she amide it to me, so it's not hard to get her to give me the sample.

When I have sample, I walk to see my assistant Miss Sarah Quinn.

"Sarah, can you do me favor and go to laboratory and make DNA test with these two samples?" I ask.

"Yes, sir." She says and looks other sample and her eyes goes wild as owls.

"But sir other one is yours." She says akwardly and I stare at her coldly, filthy muggle.

"Yes, I know I need find out if we are relatives." I answer and she looks shocked.

If my suspicion is right we are relatives and possible two most powerful wizard and witch in life.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasmine's P.O.V

It's 6th of March and today is second task and I decide to use gillyweed. Black lake looks even colder than usually and I feel myself to sick, even Dr John is acting weirdly after he find out mine some other guys drug test were mixed and he wasn't able read the results…

"It's time to go the lake." Daphne says and I just nod, even I found this task disgusting and very Gryffindorish.

I'm not savior person, I'm killer. We leave from our warm common room to outdoors. I have warm cloak around me and I look around there is snow in school yards and it makes me feel even more unconformable.

When I asked what sort task this will be he answered that, there will be hostages and I should save my hostage from merfolk inside hour time limed.

Isn't that fabulous I have to play savior and fucking Gryffindor in same time. What next giving tap dance lesson to freaking goblins?

When we arrive to middle of lake, I can feel cold wind in my face and hair.

We all go to edge of some weird jumping place and I take my cloak off and it cause a lot catcalling and Horny but possessive look from Barty.

I just had tease him and wink at him, well I didn't like this attention I get because I have army colour bikini's and I just doesn't to happen own swimsuit, which is stolen from a nun.

Then Bagman announcement that task is about to start, and we go to wait cannon firing, when cannon is fired and I fast possible all gillyweed and jump in lake.

When I'm in lake I feel gillyweed works quit well and water feels like air.

I start swim and look for my hostage.

I notice underwater world is truly beautiful and mesmerizing, I can feel seduction and danger in same time.

I come across to some water plants I never see before, first time I actually wish that Longbottom was here… But I don't have to time to thing if I can swim throw of them, so I decide evade them.

I swim some while until I come across gridylow and I kill it for just in case that I won't regret leaving it alive, but now I know I'm close to find my dear hostage.

Then suddenly I see it… It's the ruins of city, or more likely rebuilt and ruined Atlantis, in same time.

Middle of city is sort of town square, and there is our hostages.

I saw Luna, Weasel girl, queen of know-it-all's Miss Hermione Fucking Granger and some random veela girl, who is probably Fleur sister.

This task is quit easy when I start think it. There was only two well more and less hard things in this task and they were find way stay water in hour and finding hostage.

I relies Luna and I start drag her out of deeps of Black lake.

I'm half way to get surface when I see Fleur and Victor coming and I make one last sprint and then I'm finally in surface and it feels fantastic, now it feels like I was truly in alive, I start laugh and Luna wakes up.

She looks surprised and a little bit stunned. Soon after us comes Krum and Mudblood, shame that she didn't drown and Then couple minutes after we are back to wharf, Fleur comes into surface with her sister or something like that. I look around and I notice my brother is sitting with our parents and he looks like he is about to start cry and he looks embarrassed.

Then we got our points from this task, I come first, Krum is in second place, Fleur is in third place and my brother is in last because he leaved task unfinished and he didn't survive about gridylow, is this guy even truly my brother after all gridylow is one most easiest things to destroy, even they have hard grip, but still they aren't hard to finish.

"So you saved me, I don't should I be impressed or taken about the fact that you saved my life." Luna says and I roll my eyes, great no Luna decides to be sarcastic just what I need now.

"I'm serious; it's not your style to save people, so I'm truly impressed." She says it seriously, but there is typical dreamy manner, which she uses most of times.

I feel warmness inside of me and I give her one genuine smile.

"I think you should go back to the castle with Blaise, so you would be warmer." I say and she smile's at me wild and warm smile.

I stay behind in lake, while others leave to back to the castle. Barty stays with me as keeping me eye if I was hurt in task or something like that after all it was that regular bullshit, which I here a lot of times, in these days.

We go to sit under old oak tree and he states "Your parents didn't come to see you."

"So, I'm happier when I don't need their bullshit how I should be more like my perfect brother or how I'm not normal." I say angrily. Barty is about say something, but then we hear something from bushes and it is coming to toward to us… I use simple stunning spell and Barty's dad falls right front of our legs.

"So, what we are going do to him?" I ask from Barty how just stares at his father.

"Do I kill him or will you?" I ask impatiently, when Barty doesn't answer.

"I will kill him." He says and soon he is using all possible hurting, cutting and many other spells which are allowed to use, it's quit interesting that the cause that much damage and pain, but they still are legal.

I notice Barty's polyjuice potion effect goes off and I look at him worriedly.

"I want that he sees my true form when I kill him." Barty says huskily and puts final curse at his father and Barty senior dies shocked and hurtled look in his face.

"Are you okay?" I ask and Barty nods. I hug him and he hugs me back, then he push me against tree.

"I think I like to try this chance to get cached thing." Barty whispers huskily to my ear and I don't fight back.

Barty put lustful kiss into my lips and my hand goes to his untidy hair.

I put my legs around of his waist and without noticing we were on the ground, his strip himself faster that thought it was even possible. And one again he was making hickeys to my neck.

This time is very different from others, Barty doesn't warm me this and he just thrush me like he was animal in heat. Barty's thrush are violent and fast and I can just moan in pain and quit much in pleasure, if somebody else see this, it would look like a rape, but some reason I like this violent and animalistic Barty really much.

I feel warmness when he finally cums and he, looks at me with burning passion or at least it looks like it.

"Death and sex, you truly have disturbed excitations, are you sure you aren't one of us, who need see a shrink?" I ask playfully and he laughs.

"I think we both need a shrink, but now we need go to Hogwarts before anybody notices anything." He says and we dress, up and walk slowly back to school.

What I didn't know that things were about chance dramatically…


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine's P.O.V

Last weeks been odd, my emotions are going like roller coaster and our last task will be maze. According Ludo the tri-wizard cup is middle of maze, but of course there will be challenges, creatures and other ``fun´´ stuff and some of staff's chance maze from outside, first of us who touch cup is winner. Pretty actually and with Barty's help much easier.

It's weird to think that after tomorrow this is over and I'm death eater and dark lord is one step closer, his old power.

Barty P.O.V

Dark lord is almost back and my task is about to be finished, and I'm going to be his most valuable follower… and then there is Jasmine Athena ´´Sigyn´´ Potter she will be death eater as well after this over and she will be high in death eaters ranks, just what she been doing to help dark lord back, but lately she is been acting weirdly, she is all moody and sick.

I notice she sits front of my fire place and she is deep in her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she doesn't hear me instead she mumbles "I'm late."

What the hell in Merlin's name that should mean?! Then she understands what I said to her and she answer "I'm fine."

I know she isn't going to answer what meant when she said is late, so I don't even bother ask. I just hug her and she puts her hands around me and hugs me tightly as she was lost child who had just you her parent.

Then she starts to sob and I look at her.

"I don't want loose you." She says and I hug her tighter and try comfort her saying that she isn't going to loose me. It seems calm her down for now.

"I need go to sleep if I want win tomorrow." She says and gives me light kiss.

"Okay, good night Sigyn." I Say.

"Good night you too Bart and I love you." She says but there is something different from times when she is said that before, this time she is much, more needy and worried, but she means it from all her heart.

"I love you too." I answer and first time I understand how much I actually I love her and waited for some one like her to come my life.

Soon she is gone and I found thinking about courting her.

Since when I had been thinking courting after it comes way too fast after all we haven't been together even year.

Jasmine P.O.V

Today is last task and I been just staring myself form mirror entire morning.

"Well you getting fat, but it doesn't mean you need stare yourself from mirror all morning. In fact you should be soon ready, task start way too soon." Daphne says to me and I give one dirty smile and she backs up.

My smile turns to smirk when I see she scares at me, good she should be.

"Daphne, are you always this discreet?" I ask sweet manner even it's all lie.

"Only, when it comes to you." She says and I chuckle a bit.

"Are you ready soon, we should be in Quidditch field soon." She says and I nod. I look my robe is clean and after it I put my hair in ponytail.

I walk in Quidditch field with Luna, Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Pansy.

They go to bleachers, while I go to middle of yard with other champions.

Then Bagman tells me that I go first into maze and then Krum, after us goes Fleur and last goes my amazing saviour brother.

When last task starts I feel excited and tense for some reason.

First thing I come cross is boggart as shape of death Barty, I was kinda shocked first but then I turned it dancing musical loving muggle Barty hopefully he never find out truth what I did.

I continue walking in forest when I hear Fleur screaming, but I decide to do nothing for it after all there is one thing less to slowing me down.

Then I see my idiotic brother and I can't help myself but just stun him, even thought I wanted finish him, I think dark lord has a lot more interest destroy everything my parents, dumblewhore and almost interred wizard believes and then kill my brother, if I was Gryffindor I would do something to him, but I haven't time for it.

Suddenly I come against sphinx which has a riddle a joy just what I need riddle. Riddle was "**First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard** **during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this,** **which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?" Suddenly remember, this one mom books.** "Answer is spider." I say and sphinx lets me pass, soon I meet couple spider and some other creature's Hagrid has been rising. But then I see it the cup only thing I have to do is run and grip it, when I do it I'm transfer in grave yard of this getting far more interesting and funnier.

There is dark lord and Peter the coward Pettigrew.

"Are you ready my child?" He asks and without Peter cuts my hand. "Hey bitch please can you warn me next time, when you decide cut you asshole." I growl at Peter and dark lord chuckles, soon he is done this very disturbed poison or something which looks really vile and drops dark lord into that freaking cauldron and it takes little while until he comes out cauldron, like some sort horror movie villain. Peter and I chance looks and I look at dark lord well mesmerized after all you don't see everyday snake faced, red eyed dark lord coming out cauldron, Peter that idiot how cut his hand of is whining in pain, after all why he cut hand when he just could cut another finger?

"Now I'm going to mark you my child, give me your hand." He hisses at me and I give him my right hand and he puts his wand in my hand murmurs something and I feel pain going throw my body and soon he takes his wand away and there it is the dark mark.

"Yes." I answer and he start talk to me one last time "Good, now take portkey and tell I'm come back and that I let you live just for telling I'm back and tell Barty that his mission is over and that I need him and you two can finish Moody, now go!"

I take portkey and I come back to school and I start yell "He is back Voldemort is Back!" And it works better that I except there is panic and chaos and I wish I could laugh aloud, but I would find myself in nice cell in Azkaban. Soon Barty/Moody takes me with him to his dorm, and I explain everything what happened. "You did it; you bring him back to me. Thank you." Barty says and he seems truly happy. "You are welcome, now you need kill real Moody and go to see him." I say and look in his face chance completely.

"You aren't coming with me?" He asks and he looks like he is shocked and disappointed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are surprised after all you are now his right hand man, and just in case if you don't remember he can take contact me now, when he needs me." I say and I show my arm to him. He looks at dark mark and says "It's beautiful just like you." He kisses me and I look at him deeply to his eyes. "Barty you need go now!" I say and he looks at me nod soon he opens the chest and put one deathly curse to old auror and maybe best auror ever is death.

"I love you, I take contact you when I can." Barty says and I nod before answering "I love you too." I give him one last despaired kiss. Then he leaves and I need make more chaos so I scream like damsel in distress. Soon teachers come and I tell Moody was really some unknown death eater and he killed real Moody and tried kill me but I faked that I die and this death eater run away, soon I'm in hospital wing and I ``explain´´ all or lie how Moody make sure that one of us champion rather one of us Potter twins witness dark lords return and causes mass panic and that was only reason leave me alive. When I'm tell all I supposedly know mother, father and Dumblefuck start talk about training of Brandon and they forget I'm there and leave me in there. It won't take me to long fall a sleep.

Couple days later…

I been sick now couple days and I decide it's time to see madam Pomfrey or more likely that Pansy and Daphne drag me in see her. "Miss Potter I'm ready with your medical scan, and you aren't sick, in fact you are with child, so congratulations." She says and that's something I didn't except, but all my symptoms pointed the fact I was pregnant, but I just been ignoring that possibility. "Do you want take contact father, Miss Potter?" She ask and then it hits me Barty is father! I react things only I ´know and I point my wand Madam Pompfrey's head and I say "I'm sorry, but I have do this, Obivate!" Soon she forgets all of this, its shame I have do that, but Dumblefuck or my parents don't need or should know anything. I leave from hospital wing and I realise how fucked up situation I'm now… Hopefully things won't get worse but in my luck they will.

**So girl or boy baby for Jasmine and Barty, vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasmine**** P.O.V**

The school is over and I'm pregnant and my parents are so excited and worried how their sweet baby is going to kill (my boss) evil dark lord that they haven't notice the fact my belly is already growing, and the top of all I haven't even had time to tell Barty that I'm pregnant with his child.

Sun is burning nicely to our garden and I can feel how sun is warming my skin and I'm about fall to sleep when…somebody grips me violently and start drag me out of garden.

"What the fuck, this is?!" I almost yell and I can't hide anger in my voice.

There is aurors Tonks and Bennett, I'm dragged right middle of our dining room, where is Weasleys, Granger, my parents, Dumbledore, Snape and two dementors. Soon dad and Snape take hold of me violently while Dumbledore make me drink so potion, most likely veritatum serum.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asks and I look at him like he was more idiotic than usually.

"Jasmine Athena Potter." I answer bored but truthfully.

"Are you death eater?" He asks and everybody in room goes really tense.

"Yes I am, you old fuck." I answer and dad smacks me right into my left cheek.

"How long you have been death eater, who recruit you?" Dumbledore asks and I snarl my answer to him "Barty Brouch Jr and I had been death eater since last task in tri-wizard tournament."

Soon mom slaps at me and Ronnie-Bonnie Weasel hits me into nose.

"Yo-you mo-mo-monster." Granger and momma weasel sob same time.

"Me mo-mo-monster." I mimic them and after it laugh coldly at them, but before, ``father´´, my ``bro´´ or his sidekick weasel could punch me again, I continue talking "You, I we all are monster, you guys think you are so holy when you fight for the light, but truth is we all equally filthy and big disgusting monsters and don't say we are cold blood killers, you are going kill equal manner in future war, like you did in last war."

There is silence and everybody except Dumbledore and dad and well some way Brandon stares at me horrified and I start giggle in insane manner.

"Have you killed anybody before or after coming death eater?" Dumblefuck asks calmly and my face goes bigger grin.

"Yes but only before, I haven't have honour kill anybody during missions, because I haven't have any missions _yet_." I answer and I tart sit far more relaxed in chair and I looked around room bored, house elf's should clean here soon the silver are getting unclean and there is little bit dust around room and even porters are looking annoyed.

"How you did kill and do you have any information about death of Sergei Ginovaef? Dumblefuck ask and there is that stupid winkle in his eyes with made me want stab him to the eyes.

"Well that was, this nights two greatest questions, and I killed some muggle, and that missing girl Lauren Wilson-O'Connor and then there is poor Sergei, who I killed too because he found out too much and he deserve it." I say simply and I give them child like sweet smile.

"Nobody, doesn't deserve it!" Mother and Granger, says same time.

"We all deserve to die, Mrs Lovett so and I." I say sing along voice and they stare at me like I was crazy. I just roll my eyes they don't understand that great reference.

"Dumblewhore, I mean Albus Dumbledore I know your secret." I say sweetly and he stares at me eyes wild and I smile.

"After all it's big secret; you were naughty when you hide it. Haven't your death mommy taught you any manners?" I say and he looks shocked, others stare their beloved leader and I start laugh loudly, until my brother and sidekick weasel push me into the floor.

"Well that wasn't nice; don't you guys know how to treat the lady?" I ask fakery hurt manner.

"You don't deserve lady like treatment." They say and they start kick me.

"Stop it!" Momma weasel yells and Snape yells too "Stop it you fool, this is exactly what she meant when she said light side is dirty as they."

"Nobody, didn't ask a thing from you snivellus!" Father, brother and weasel yell at same time.

"Brandon, Ron, stop it. It's time to Miss Potter go to Azkaban for sitting life sentence for her and entire wizard community's safety, dementors please take her." Dumblewhore says and my eyes go wild. He didn't try to make me do the deal become to double agent, like I would turn, after all I know where my loyalty lies, but still. And then I start thinking what will happen to mine and Barty's unborn child? I protect him from kicks and all but Azkaban is completely different story. I been hiding this pregnancy from all except Luna, Crane and Blaise and now I'm about to be send nuthouse/prison.

Soon two strong dementors take grip from hands and takes me away, while Dumbledore dares take my wand from me. I can tell first time everybody is looking at me not famous brother.

I start laugh like I was crazy and I give them impression which wanted they have to remind which sort of person they made me and what I always will be.

Soon I don't know how it happened we are in gates of Azkaban prison, which was found by Merlin to hold Morgana in prison for her crimes against Camelot.

We enter to prison my face is in blank look but I'm almost able hide that smirk which coming my face.

We go to deep inside of prison where is cold, until we come ward where Morgana was hold during her living days, interesting fact is that Morgana wasn't truly daughter of Uther Pendragon, but in fact daughter of Salazar Slytherin but unfortunately she was blinded by her rage for her mother's death by hand of Uther Pendragon and historians were gone very wrong path with true legend. You can learn interesting from your grandfather…

Soon we come front of small cell, where is already somebody and he (if I assume right it's he) looks like he was sleeping.

Dementor throw me into cell and I quickly look around at least there is toilet seat and I actually have a bed in there. I thought this would be more primitive and shittier.

But this cell is so small for two persons, I didn't except it would be big but I thought I was little bit bigger than this. But things will get interesting when baby is born.

Then my cellie wakes up and he moves fast and grips my neck and look at me viciously and I grip his neck soon we are strangling each other, but then he notices my dark mark and release me, but we stare each other calculating manner.

"Are you loyal? I ask and he nods. He doesn't say anything for while until he asks "Were, is our lord? Is he okay? When he is coming for us who were loyal? And more importantly who are you?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm loyal and I'm newbie in followers, and he is okay and I helped gain his power back and I don't know when he is coming. Hopefully you know it's rude to ask who I am if you don't introduce yourself first, but I am Jasmine Potter and if you can you can introduce yourself if it isn't too hard." I say coldly and he nods my answer, then he answers "Rabastan Lestrange."

"Welcome to hell Potter." He says and I nod I can tell him my true identity, I can't tell it nobody yet, I have to wait until is right time shock wizard world. Now I know truth thanks to Dr Crane or grandfather.

Flash back Jasmine's and Dr Crane last meeting

I was sitting in Dr Crane's office he looked me oddly and I raised eye brow.

"I have been lying to you." He says and I'm not surprised after most of us have, lie some point of their life, so it doesn't surprise me.

"About what?" I ask even thought I don't truly care; my thoughts are in my pregnancy.

"Why I take that drug test from you, I made DNA test and I found out I'm your grand-father or something like that." He tells at me and I look at him directly first time in our session and I burst laughter.

"Good joke, John, but you could hardly be my father not even talking about being my grandfather." I say, but then I notice his serious look and I look at him.

"You can't be serious." I say and I go pale as possible, then he puts test result front my face and I look at it he doesn't lie.

But how it is possible I mean my grandfathers are Richard and Charlus, not fucking John Crane.

"How?" I ask tiredly and he gives me most unlikely answer "I'm Salazar Slytherin and how you can be my grand child is that you are my only living grandchild child."

"But only living person from your/our line except us is dark lord." I say shocked and he nods, and I fall more deeply into chair.

"Truth is you are daughter of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle, and yes you are adopted illegally by Potter's by Dumbledore's will and even Potter's doesn't know you are adopted." He says and while I try understands all this new information.

"I know this is lot information and I know you need melt all this info." He says calmly and I just stare at him.

"No kidding, but why?" I say and he stares at me like he didn't understand my question.

"Why, what?" He asks.

"Why Dumbdlewhore made my so called parents adopt me and why they doesn't remember anything about adopting?" I ask.

"Don't you really understand?" He ask but before I can answer he answer for me "You were daughter two most powerful dark wizard and witch, and Dumbledork, couldn't let they raise you as their heir, so he faked that you died in child birth and chanced Potter's and midwife's memories that way that it seemed Potter had twins instead of just boy. You were you too powerful and special to be raised to be his heir, Dumbshit know light side would loose if you were raised by your real parents, so he hide truth from world and put you in Potters. It was easy after all you have looks that you could pass Potter baby even your were too pretty for their family line and you snake speaking skill come from me and your eye colour comes from my wife Saraghina." He says and I just stare at him until I'm ready to speak "Okay." Is all I'm able to say and he stares at me this time shocked after all I take better than he except.

"You take this way too well." He says and I smile at him.

"Well I don't want to been drama queen and I'm happy that I come from better lines than Potters and some muggles." I say and then I bit my lip for some time until I ask "Did mom and Dad have any name to me before ``I died´´?" I ask and I look at him and first time he gives me truly big genuine smile.

"Yes they have, they was going to name you at Keres Sigyn Riddle-Slytherin or just Slytherin, and Keres was after Greek mythology sprit of, death by accident or battle and list goes so on, but they think it was fitful name to you and I can say can't argue with that." He says.

"But that's what Roxanne called me." I mumble and he says something which surprise me one again "Yes, you bound with that dragon so she could see your truth identity and before you ask I was watching your two first tasks in school under disguise and than that dragon called you Keres made me suspicious about your heritage."

I try to figure out things but I'm too tired so I decide to make my own exposure "I'm pregnant." I say and I look at him, he goes shock and I wait almost ten minutes until he is able speak again.

"Are you sure and who is father after all it isn't me." He says and I take couple deep breaths before answering "Barty Crouch Jr, and yes I'm sure."

"Can I touch it?" He asks and I nod, soon his hand is my belly and I smile I wish Barty was here.

"Do, you want know the baby's sex?" He asks and I tell I want keep it surprise for now.

"Yes, there is been too much surprises for one day. You must know that what I told you today can't leave outside of this room." He says and I stare at him, how dare tell me to hide my heritage, I'm his grandchild after all!

"This information could get us killed, and I believe I wouldn't be able time travel like last time after Godric kick me out of school and it's not right time to shake wizard world up just yet." He says and I nod, then we say good byes.

Flash back ends

Barty P.O.V

I haven't time to take contact to Jasmine, but I have bad feeling that something is happened to her. Dark lord is keeping me busy for his new rising and killing muggles, some reason he haven't have a need for Jasmine like he was trying to figure out something.

Well any way I'm sitting in dining room of Malfoy manor, when owl flies to me, it brings me daily prophet, even thought I won't understand why I even order it, after all you can read is about Potter's brat son Brandon or how ministry tries pathetically hide my master coming back.

But when I read head line of this day's prophet I spit my apple juice.

Head line is shock to me it is **"JASMINE POTTER, THE DEATH EATER! WHERE POTTER'S DID GO WRONG WITH THEIR DAUGHTER OR WAS SHE JUST MORGANA'S DEVIL SPAT?**"

I Read quickly article about how so smart Dumbledore arrest her for multiply murders and being dark witch and how she got everything what she deserve. I react only way I could think and I run to fire place and I say "To Riddle manor!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmine P.O.V

Time has gone fast in this so called hell hole know as Azkaban. Rabastan and I been come friends which was surprising, maybe it because he has been so long alone and he really need company or he just can't resist my char, well anyway what ever reason is I don't care.

"How long you are?" He asks and I look at him weirdly.

He seems to understand, that I don't understand what he means and he rolls his eyes and asks "How long your pregnancy is?"

"Seventh month." I answer and I must sound desperate and far more worried than ever before in my life.

"Yes, can I try one thing?" He asks and I nod even I'm not sure if I should let him try anything.

Then he mumbles same spell that Madam Pomfrey used and I see my baby… But I notice there is something wrong even Rabastan notice it.

"How you did know that spell?" I ask trying sound calm.

"My mom was healer and her specialty was children and childbirths, so when I was younger I read her Magical medication books." He confesses and small smirk comes to my lips.

"So I have my own midwife already? That is so sweet, and now I have one problem less." I say tiredly.

"You know you are pregnant with twins?" He says and my jaw drop open.

Oh god twins, this is worst thing can happen, especially if they have similar relations that Brandon and I had.

"You seem nervous." Rabastan says calmly, but he looks at me evaluative.

"Yeah, it just that before when I came here, I and my twin Brandon had very hateful relation." I confess and he nods. Then guard Wilkins walk front of our cell.

"What?" I spat at him hatefully and I give him one of my famous deathly glares and he takes two steps to back of.

"You have visitor, Potter." He says and come into mine and Rabastan's cell and grips me hard and painfully.

"Boy and girl!" Rabastan yells at me when I'm getting dragged into meeting room.

Inside of my belly I feel something disgusting about having twin boy and girl, but maybe things turn to be better.

When I'm finally in meeting/examination room, I notice it is far more less charming than our cell/cells, it just plain boring room were is table, and two chairs, nothing in walls or anywhere else, but there is heavy and strong protection charms and I can feel it.

There was man well dressed and his dark hair was slightly curly and he was quit tall. Then he turns around and big smile comes my face, it's Doctor Crane or Salazar Slytherin my grandfather.

"Hello Doc." I say playful manner and I notice he stares my belly.

"I'm having twins, the girl and boy." I say before he could ask.

"So how have you been, I still working at your psychiatric even, though they wanted to you break down, but I got them believe that you need psychiatric attention, after imprisoning and dramatic life changes which could cause you break down." He says professional manner and my lips go to insane smirk, so he has come here to make a business.

"So doc shall we start?" I ask and give me one nod.

Almost hour later when we are about, finish he asks me something what we been planning long time, without seeing each other "Are you ready break out of here?"

"Yes, but we both know time isn't right, just not yet, but after babies born." I say and he nods.

"Okay, but when time is right you know what to do?" He asks once more.

"Yes, I know, don't worry." I say and He only grunts.

"Have you been thinking baby names?" He asks suddenly and I look at him some time before answering "Yes, Mordrer and Cercei."

"They are nice pureblood names, little bit old-fashioned but they are fitful and they make me feel like there was home for me." He says and I give him hug and he hugs me back, soon guard Stevens come and takes me away, but I can hear Grandpa yelling goodbyes and well wishing.

Soon I'm throw back to my cell and know nobody except us (Rabastan and I) notice my belly; I guess my glamour charm works.

I look at Rabastan long time, before I talk to him "I'm going to break out."

"I like to see you try MILF but that's impossible." He says simply and I smirk at him.

"Nothing isn't impossible to me and after all Barty and Peter, are already escaped from here so why won't we do it?" I say and I continue talking "I need you, because I need someone help me with babies then and I don't want you let on, because then I have to kill you." I say kind and girlish manner which doesn't usually associate with my voice, well at least that girlish part.

He doesn't say anything until it hits him "How you are going to do it?"

"You see it then, I like keep things close to my chest." I say and he doesn't say anything.

2 months later…

"Push Potter, damn it, push!" Rabastan yells at me and I'm about hex at him.

"Don't you see I fucking try!" I yell at him back and I moan in pain.

"It's going okay, first one is coming or at least head is coming." He says and if I wasn't this big pain I would hit him for mocking my perfect baby.

I never feel this much pain it's nothing like I ever feel before and it's feels like it's going to rip me in part and burn me same time.

"Push it now Jas." He says and I push even thought I want rip his trough open, my bare hands. Then I feel something like pain waves coming though my body.

"Call me Keres or even Sigyn, but not Jas or Jasmine! Haven't you learned anything about easing of pain charms, from your mother's books?!" I yell at him.

"Sorry, I didn't have time for it before coming here." He says and calmly and I mumble "Well, your should."

"Almost here." He says and I push once again and soon I hear baby cry.

"Congratulations you have baby boy, and soon you have baby girl." He says and its takes only five minutes but it feels like it was hours.

"And congratulations you have baby girl." He says and gives both babies to me. I look at them and first time I don't feel like I was bad person or anything like it, I feel happy but tired and I wish Barty was here.

"Any name ideas?" Rabastan asks and I look my babies.

"Mordred Bartemius Rabastan Salazar and Cercei Alesandra Achara Kara." I say and he stares at me.

"Good names…" But before he could finish his sentence he looks at me horrified and I feel myself cold and tired I handed babies back to him.

I feel so tired that I close my eyes and I try to fall a sleep, and it's about to happened but I hear Rabastan, which is telling me to stay with him, and soon my world goes to dark.

Rabastan P.O.V

I been trying to help to Potter girl but its hard because she is about hex me all the time and other time she is whining about pain.

Then First baby is out and it's a boy he has already brown eyes and little bit hair, little later baby girl is born. I notice Jasmine has lost little bit a blood, but nothing what we can't fix.

I congratulations her and I ask about how she is going to name them.

She had chosen pureblood names, not some common filthy muggle names, their names are Mordred Bartemius Rabastan Salazar and Cercei Alesandra Achara Kara. Reason why she choose those names were clear She liked Mordred and Cercei, Bartemius came after baby father and Kara was name of Barty's mom, Alesandra is middle name of Bellatrix and she is big fan of her and I know truth about her, so I know too it's her mother middle name, Rabastan comes after midwife-me, Salazar our house noble leader and Achara after one of Morgana's daughters.

Then I start look at her and I notice she deathly pale and I notice she has bleed lot of more in this time.

I take babies from her and I notice she seems tired and she is about fading away. She closing her eyes and I start trying to keep her alive, she can't leave me with her babies. Barty would kill me if he found out that I wasn't able save her. I start yell at her about staying with me.

But she comes sleepier and she closes her eyes, and I can tell she is breathing slower and her heart is almost stopped from beating.

Then without warning her heart stops beating and she dies my arms.

I start yell at guards and I hold closer her weak lifeless body.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine P.O.V

I was death, I guess or at least close to death, still I was completely aware all things around me. It felt like I was sleeping, but I haven't made peace with myself, my babies or especially with Barty. But truth is waking from this dream is hard, it's painful, exhausting and it's makes you feel more tired you have been ever before, but I have to do it.

Its take all my straight away, but I wake up. Rabastan looks happier than any other person that I have seen before and my babies are crying.

"You're alive!" Rabastan says relief and I try to smile at him but I can't, because my entire body is in pain and weak.

"Well, yeah and please don't hug me or I will kill you." I say when he is about to hug me. I feed babies and then I hear steps…

"It's the show time." I whisper and soon guard Wilkins comes and I use Crucio to him, I wait little while until… "Oops wrong spell, Incendio!" I yell and soon Wilkins is on flames. Rabastan and I laugh, while Wilkins screams in pain. Then I stopped it I look at him fascinated manner.

"Please." He moans and I use Crusiatus curse him once again.

"Please, what!?" I yell at him and new curcio flies his chest.

"Stop it." He says weakly and cruel smile come to my face.

"Beg for it; beg me to stop it, now!" I start my sentence nicely but I yell in the end.

"Please, I beg you stop it!" He yells in pain and I smile at him.

"As you wish… Avada Kedavra." I say and soon Wilkins fall in floor death as can be.

"Pretty impressive wandless magic if I can say." Rabastan say polite manner and I smirk.

"Yes you can, take his wand and Cercei I'm going to take Mordred, and we are going to break out, but first we are going to make lovely chaos." I say happily and we leave from cell.

Soon we arrive ward were, is almost all loyal death eaters.

"Free them all, I take care of guards." I say and soon chaos is free I stun three different guards and let dementors have ``a day off´´.

Soon I drag all them and one newbie to middle of ward and I start yell "Today we have special bargain to all you guys, today I'm going to give you all this four guards to you, to be killed and tortured. So yell hard as you can and you will have lovely time with these traitors! First we have here is Richard Shephard, half-blood hufflepuff, any takers?" I yell and there is answer soon "Antonio Dolohov."

"Sold to Antonio Dolohov, have a fun!" I yell and I give Richard to very happy Antonio.

"Next we have our new equally half-blood guard Jesse McCormic from house of Gryffindor." I yell and answer come even faster than first one "Killian Rosier."

"Sold to dear Killian Rosier, give him fun night." I say and I give horrified Jesse to Killian.

"Next we have real treat to you guys the filthy blood traitor Michael Weasley, and I think this blood traitor doesn't need any introduces." I spat those words after all Blood traitor has been always more disgusting to me than mudbloods.

Now there is a lot shouts around room until I hear name "Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Sold to Rodolphus, have a fun." I say and soon Rodolphus leaves with Michael. One weasel less.

"And now we have a left ultimate price, may I show the mudblood named Ian Dawson, filthy creature represent biggest disease which wizard world hold, so any takers?" I say dramatically manner and this time everybody goes insane.

"BELLATRIX!" I hear insane yell and I see my mother first time after my birth, she is clearly beautiful, insane and powerful.

"Sold to Bellatrix and have fun." I say and Bellatrix takes ``poor´´ Ian with her and she leaves with great giggle.

I can't tell her truth, just not yet. Soon I walk to right front of Rabastan and I nod.

"Now is the time." I say simply and he looks his brother.

"Rab, we can't save others, now we just need leave. Dark lord saves them when time is right." I say and we leave to front doors of Azkaban.

"Your notice-me-not charm is really strong." He says and I nod.

"Yes as it should be, nobody except you and my therapist don't know about the babies and I like to keep it that way until time is right." I say and he nods, then we arrive front doors of Azkaban and we just walk out.

I start laugh hysterically and he looks me like I was insane.

"We just walk out front doors of Azkaban." I say and soon we burst into laughter.

"Well, genius how we get of this island?" He asks and I answer "Take babies I show you small trick."

Then I turn into my animagus from and he makes some weird charm and soon he and my babies are flying away from this prison.

After hours of flying we arrive harbour, were I drop them off.

"Now we are going to different roads and can you give this letter to the dark lord?" I say and he nods, we hug each other and soon we start walk different directions.

I walk until I come front of familiar house and push the door bell.

It doesn't long when my grandfather Salazar comes to the door.

"About the time, and these are your newborns?" He asks and I drop my knees and he takes babies.

"Come in, we need feed your babies first and then house-elfs and I take care from you and babies and then you and I start training." he says and I walk in and I fall into his sofa and it wont take a long when I'm in sleep.

Voldemort

I sit breakfast with Barty, Peter and Malfoy when daily prophet falls into table. I take it and my eyes go wild and I stare the headline very long time.

"Is everything fine my lord?" Lucius asks and I turn paper them to read and effect of headline is fast as lightning after when headline is "**Mayhem in Azkaban prison! Four guards are death! Were, are dementors! Two Prisoner runaways!"** And under that headline is, pictures of Rabastan Lestrange and Jasmine Potter.

We stare at the pictures and in those pictures they both look insane and dangerous.

Then door opens and Rabastan walks in.

"My lord I'm ready come back to your service and I have message from Jasmine."


	16. Chapter 16

Jasmine P.O.V

I was tired, after 3 an half hours training it's not surprise to be tired, grandpa Salazar isn't exactly relaxed guy when it comes work or training.

He has been training my duelling skills, my spell knowing, my magical shields and specially my mental shield… and then there is that training or more likely my anger management therapy.

I have been do freaking yoga way too much for my taste.

I relax and I hear steps coming toward to me.

"Yes?" I ask and I hear him sitting next to me. He took couple deep breaths and answer "You are ready." I open my eyes and I blink couple times and I stop from sitting lotus position and I give him hug.

"You mean really ready, like ready, for kicking light side's ass?" I ask.

"Yes, but now we need get you back to your real family." He says and I nod. Soon he kiss my neck and next thing I know is fangs are going throw my skin and I feel crippling pain and I feel like I was going to paralyze.

I see everything happens around me, next he takes small knife and stabs himself to his hand and then he stabs me to hand and then he drops blood into my wound and say something in Latin and then pain goes fast as it came. Grandpa smiles at me and says now you are officially Slytherin.

Then small basilisk comes around hand deal is sealed.

Suddenly I hear screams and I go look my babies, and smell tells me that, is a great time to change the diapers.

"I take Cercei, you take Mordred." I say and I nod.

Cercei and Mordred are easy babies, but in looks they are polar opposites in looks, Mordred looks like me with his father's eyes and Cercei looks like her father with my eye colour.

Then I hear Salazar yell like girl "Mordred, pissed in my face." I take Cercei with me and go look at him. His face in pee and I can't help but laugh.

"You truly smell." I say, he cleans his face and I finish putting Mordred diaper closed.

"We are leaving tonight, so get ready." He says and I nod.

"But what about Mordred and Cercei How they are going to make it?" I ask and He answers "You know Sansa and Dobby can take, care them for one night."

"But they are so small." I protest.

"You know we are out only couple hours and if twins need you Dobby and Sansa run to us fast as possible, sp everything is going to be okay." Grandpa answer and I nod.

Later that night

"Are you ready?" Grandpa asks and looks me seriously after all we are about change everything or at least my family's lives.

"Yes, let's do this." I say and give last kiss my babies and soon appartion to the ministry of magic, and here we go again.

Dumbledore P.O.V

Almost entire order of phoenix is going ministry of magic, were our dear other runaway should be tonight or at least it was she told that in her letter.

We are going to Department of mysteries, it's quit ironic she choose that place, of all places.

When we finally arrive in there is nobody, I guess she is late, but then we hear steps and Voldemort and his pathetic followers come.

"Aah, Dumbledore and his order of flaming chicken, I guess she was right you would actually come." He Voldemort say mocking voice, how dare he I'm Albus Dumbledore, nobody can mock me.

"Hello Tom." I say typical manner and people from order and death eaters are pointing each other with their wands and then we hear insane laugh.

"When you say my dear that this was effect all this drama you didn't exaggerate." I recognize the speaker its Jasmine, but she sounds awful a lot like Bellatrix.

"Hello you all and welcome to our excepossion night, tonight our night is staring by Dark lord and his followers and his mistress Bellatrix, our other go-stars are Ultimate no sorry worlds biggest liar Albus Dumbledore and his follower and your hosts tonight are Jasmine Potter and her shrink John Crane." Jasmine says dramatically and from shadows very handsome man.

"Doctor Crane?" Lily and James say same time and Doctor, smiles cruel smile.

"Well isn't that a lie this interred Jasmine Potter thing and John Crane thing, but Albus you did know that didn't you? Didn't your mommy teach you that is naughty to lie?" She asks and I can feel everybody's eye's on my back.

"Well since you don't tell the truth maybe I should the truth?" She asks sweetly and starts have a conversation in parseltongue with her doctor.

"You had incestuous affair with your grandpa!" Tom yells and everybody stares at Jasmine.

Then she starts laugh "Oh you hear that's sweet, but it's all Dumbledore's fault. Now tell Dumbshit do you regret events in that day in hospital?" She asks and I can feel how all colour from my face leaves.

"Don't be shy, I just want know what you think, so please be nice and tell the truth." She says now much more oppressive.

"I wish I killed you back then, after all I know you would filthy as your parents but I never thought you would come filthier than them." I say and she smiles, "Now isn't that nice tell the truth for once? But maybe it's time to tell the BIG truth?" She asks and I stay quiet.

"I take that as no, such shame…Curcio." She says like she was talking to naughty child.

"Now the big secret here is that I'm not Potter's brat." She confesses and all hell breaks loose.

"Avada Kedavra!" I tell and I try to kill her, but she dodges the spell.

"Seriously, I'm getting fucking annoyed the fact that everybody is trying to kill me, but thanks to Albus who loves dramatic effects, may I present Salazar Slytherin my grandfather." She says and everybody froze.

Man smirks and talks to her "Well effect of this was great as you promised. Now tell me how it feels to know you were kidnapped in birth from your biological parent or should we talk in names, from Tom alias Voldemort and Bellatrix Riddle-Slytherin?" He asks and they both burst laughter when they see everybody's reactions.

Soon everybody from order comes to yell at me and Tom and his slut look like they are about hex me. Only thing I can think is how fucked up I am.

Barty's P.O.V

This night events are like from some really weird story first of all Jasmine or newly Named Keres Slytherin is daughter of my lord, secondly she had really disturbing fear with her grandfather who happens to be Salazar Slytherin and top of the cake her grandpa still live and kicking and looking like he was his thirty's.

What they are going reveal next that she truly is guy and she, has cock and her name is Harry?

Then two house-elves come and they talk with her and soon they pop out and then they come back fast as they leaved, but they have two babies with them and they look like me and her… Can it be…Oh shit.

"Barty I like you to meet Mordred Bartemius Rabastan Salazar and Cercei Alesandra Achara Kara Slytherin, your children." She says and I stare at them and her.

"I have babies, how old they are?" He asks worried and take them to the deep hug.

"Two moths, olds." She says and I just mumble "two months." So this was meant when she say she was a late.

"I think we need talk alone," She says and I nod, then I go to tell my lord that we are going to leave his manor to the talk.

He gives us to his permission and we apparete to Riddle manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasmine/Keres P.O.V

Riddle manor was very different from Potter manor or any other manor that I ever seen, it's grand, old fashioned and some really weird way beautiful.

Barty and I have been talking a lot in that time when mom and dad have been destroying light side's hopes and grandpa has been well busy shocking wizard world. There is awkward silence between Barty and me, but then my parent's arrive and things are about get easier or a lot harder.

When my newly founded biological parents arrive, they freeze and well I'm not much better. I try smile but I fail miserably.

"So I think if you would tell full story it would make things easier." Voldemort or dad says while mom tries, kill me with hug. I just nod, but understand reasoning why they want hear full story of my life or at least main events which lead in here.

"I'm going to tell main events, because full story would take too much time." I tell and they nod and so I begin tell my story.

"Well you all know I born 31st of July and I was your child until our beloved Dumbshit came and chanced midwife's memories and put me in Potter and chanced their and midwife's memories. Then in that one Halloween you came kill me or my so called twin brother and I start see shrink or grandpa. And please don't look me like that, you didn't know. But I kinda recognized your magic and that because of Slytherin family protection bound magic. Then everybody started worship my brother and they forget me, and they started hate me more and more day by day. The finally I got in school and sorting hat said I belong Slytherin, and it was/ will be my destiny and so on and that my so called parents lost it completely. After it there didn't happened a lot except if you don't count fake opening of chamber of secret and when Peter runaway way from Azkaban. Then last year was tournament, and I helped Barty raising your powers and well you know most things and I ended dating Barty.

And then there was kills and you came back, and then school was about the end and I found out that Barty knocked up and I found out truth about my heiritage from grandpa then summer holidays started and I was arrested for being death eater and I was throw in Azkaban. There I came friends with Rabastan and Grandpa Salazar plan with me breaking out plan. Then I drag Rabastan in that mess. And then once again there was turning point once again… I had these two in here and I was about die." I say and then there is deathly silence in room, they look like they about say something so I continue "Well, I didn't die and soon after I came back from death. Rabastan and I runaway from Azkaban and I flied us out from that freaking island, and then we go to different direction. Rabastan came here and I go to grandpa for training, and he trained my fighting skills, spell knowledge and both of shields mental and physical and of course there was my therapy in same training bonus. Then when I was ready you received my invitations to visit to ministry of magic's department of mysteries and well you know rest." Finally they know story or most of it.

"So these are our grandkids?" Bella asks happily and I nod.

"Yes this little charmer is Mordred Bartemius Rabastam Salazar and this pretty lady is Cercei Alesandra Achara Kara Slytherin." I say and look when mom starts play with them. Then I notice my father has figure out of something.

"Barty you did knock up my DAUGHTER!" Dad yells and throws crucio to Barty, but he dodges it.

Soon dad is chancing Barty around room with mom and they both try to curse him.

"Stop it!" I yell at them and they stop but dad throw new curcio to Barty and now it hits him, but then dad calms down and speaks "Barty I forgive you but you must marry my daughter."

We both look each other and mom speaks too "Yes, your father is right you too should go married and now complaining."

I love idea of marring Barty, but I think this comes little bit a too soon.

"No complaining? Good, now Aunt Cissy and I have a chance to plan a wedding." She says happily and it's mark that there is nothing talk about this subject.

"We are now going to wait for Dumbledore's next move and Keres try to stay away those wedding maniac's legs." He says and Barty and I have shiver going trough of our backs.

Half a year later

It's kinda weird that wizard world middle of war and I just got married in middle of all this shit, Dumbledore has hard time when he figure out that his great weapon wasn't Brandon but me and my adopt parents wasn't happy for the fact, but they still try to train him to saviour.

We mom, kids, Barty and I are sitting in Riddle manor garden when, Rodolphus and Regulus comes.

They both look us until Regulus speaks "Something is happened something big were we all shoud talk about and know."


	18. Chapter 18

Jasmine/Keres P.O.V 13 years later

It's been thirteen years since Rabastan and Regulus came tell us those so ``faithful´´ news, my father dark lord had won Albus Dumbledore, Brandon fucking Potter and entire order of phoenix.

And I can say life is come better and hell of a lot different. I mean Albus Dumbledore is sitting in Nurmegard with his old lover Gellert Grindelwald, who is no much more interested torturing Dumbfuck than love him and I think blames Albus all happenings so I almost pity for him, for spending last of his life his crazy ex.

Lily and James are ended up very different paths… James is in Azkaban in these days and Lily is working as hoe in somewhere backstreets of Diagon alley.

Then there is my dear so called twin Brandon, well he is death as can be and it broke my parents and entire wizard world down.

Then there is my friends starting Luna and Blaise they end up married and now they have two children Carla and Eros. Then there is Draco and Lavender Malfoy and they were really surprising couple, it's not everyday when Gryffindor and Slytherin end up married and have two sons called Scorpius and Joffrey, you can blame Draco's massive Game of Thrones fanatic fan boy side and poor boy had that name.

Even Daphne and Theodore had end up married they have son called Garrett.

Millicent who wasn't ever really close with me end, up married Adrian Pucey, with help of match making skills and they have daughter called Caroline and they are going to have triples.

Then there is mom and dad they rule wizard England they are happy, and they love their grandkids really much and spoil their even more or at least mom does it. They didn't have any other children after me, but truly I didn't care for that sort things much.

About others Rabastan and Regulus are married and I heard that Sirius is Azkaban with dad or at least Regulus told me that.

Rodolphus found actually true love from Alecto Corrow which was really disturbing.

And last but not least there is Barty and I. We end up married and we had two more kids for my father shock their names are Darcy and Renald.

Renald actually started this year in Hogwarts and he end up in Slytherin.

Well twins are too in Hogwarts Cercei is in Slytherin and Mordred is in Ravenclaw.

I feel sorry for Darcy who is always so excited about Hogwarts but she still have to wait three years until she gets in Hogwarts.

Of course there still is Grandpa Salazar… He still works as shrink but this time he works in Azkaban and if Azkaban was horrible before then now it's ten times at least worse. I don't know what he does with his patients but frankly I don't want know, but he still miss his long lost wife and children, but he still really close to our family.

Well back to Barty and I, we are still married and we moved close to mom and dad, and big joke here is that I work as auror and Barty as head of magical law enforcement. In the end our life is pretty good.

"Hey, darling." I hear Barty's familiar voice.

"Hi." I simply answer and he sits next to me and asks "Do you know what day this is?"

"Maybe, but I know you want tell so tell." I say and he smiles at me that cocky grin.

"It's over thirteen years in this same day when I meet you first time." He says and I hug him.

"I know and I don't regret anything." I say and he answers "Neither do I."

And I know it's true. Because those events I meet him, I found my true family and happiness. After all that shit in my life, I can only be thankful that there was tri-wizard tournament and that Barty was there. Because him I had another chance. Now my life is complete thanks to mysterious guy in tri-wizard tournament.


End file.
